My Friend, My Brother
by Loveyloo
Summary: Ferb is the prince of Danvillion who doesn't want to become the next king. He has a mother who is on the brink of death. So when he finds a creature named Phineas that isn't supposed to exist, he learns that the world of mythology is rotting. So with the help of newfound friends, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, he must save that world before it falls and takes his world with it. AU
1. Arguments

**Hiya, again! 8DDD**

**SO, I'm back with another story. And it's gonna be a HUGE one. I'm also going to post this on Deviantart too, so my ID is 'LoveyLoo.' I'll also be posting art there too, so feel free to check that out! ^^ **

**I'll be updating once a week, on Wednesday, so that I don't get behind and keep you guys waiting. x'D I uh... Have a bad habit of doing thaaaaat... OuO SO... I don't own PnF.**

**Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

"Ferb Robert Fletcher, you cannot keep doing this! Thy life is a royal one. You cannot keep playing in the village with the peasants. This is an outrageous matter!"

King Lawrence of Danvilione stood firmly before his throne, looking angrily down at his fourteen-year-old royal son as they stood alone in the castle. The day had not started out as a good one from the beginning of the morning and had not progressed well either when the man had found out about his son's secret 'play-dates' with the poor children. He was a prince! Not a peasant. What was he thinking? It was 'unclean' to play with children that were not of royal blood. It would ruin the family line, and put a bad name upon the Fletcher kingdom, and Lawrence would not have that. But it seemed that his son would not obey without a fight.

"Father! You don't understand: those children are the only friends I have! You don't want me to lose the only companions I've gained over the course of my life, do you?"

"Son, use proper English!"

"I _AM_ using proper English! Why can't you let me go and have my own life?! I'm tired of you controlling me, Father," the green-haired prince retorted, turning around angrily, "I'm going for a walk."

The grown man clenched his fists. "FERB! Do not walk out on thy father, young man! Thou wilt come here this moment!"

But the boy did not comply and proceeded to push open the door to the castle hallway and walk out of his Father's presence. He did not even cringe when he heard the king yell after him, his rage bubbling over.

Lawrence was always so concerned about him, always telling him that if he was going to be the next king he was going to have to become proper and 'prince-like.'

_Didn't all the good kings interact with their people...?_ He thought as he slowly made his way through the large structure.

The Fletcher line was very rich, thus resulting in them having a lot more than a lot of other kingdoms. In fact, they were one of the richest; but did not bring attention to themselves, lest they wanted to start a war or some other unwanted feud.

Ferb stuck his hands in his large pockets, as he looked down at the ground, not even bothering to greet the maids and servants. He was dressed like a prince should, and he hated it. All of the jewels made him feel like some snotty, uptight snoot that did not care about anything but himself.

But it was how a prince should look. Whenever he was not in the presence of his father or some other royal being, he would instantly rid himself of any unnecessary clothing, which was usually almost all of what he would normally be wearing. All those pieces of gold, silver, rings, jewels and everything else that did not need to be on him. He really just wanted to feel normal… Just to try and live like everyone else… So he would go and secretly play with the village children. mm

But of course, as we all know, all good things must come to an end. The king had caught the boy in the act of playing in the mud with some of the smaller children in the village and was furious about it and had then proceeded to drag his son back to the castle, not stopping once and not speaking until they had gotten to their destination.

And boy, was he _mad._

Ferb shook the thought from his head as he turned another corner and saw one of the many doors that led outside. He did not want to re-live those moments again.

The green-haired teenager merely stared at the door for a few moments, thinking over his life. As much as he would have wished, the rich and royal life was not the life he wanted. It was too much for him. The pressure of being king someday made him shudder with anticipation. He was a quiet, calm person… Not someone who would want to live a loud life and rule over a realm of power. He hated the thought of having the weight of a whole kingdom being placed on his shoulders... He hated everything about it.

And then there was war. Oh, horrible _war._ How he hated that dreadful word. What happened if he was king and he caused a war? Would his people hate him? Would he lose and have to give up his kingdom? Or would win...? What if he let all that royalty go to his head and he became a horrible king? What would happen then?

And then there was Mother. Oh, how he loved her... But there was nothing he could do right then. She was dying, that much he knew, and there was no cure to her disease. Why, those stupid doctors could not even figure out what the heck she had! They say she only had a little time left…

...And it tore him apart. She was pretty much the thing he lived for. He had friends, but they were not very close. At least, not like true friends. He had been lying when he said they were his friends. He was too stoic to try and make any. Too warped and worn to try. The only reason he did play with them was because he wanted to get away from his father and the castle life. Never made any friends. And now that the king had found out, there would not be anymore escape. But Mother... She was the one he confided all of his secrets in, the one who kissed him goodnight and told him stories of when she was younger, despite her condition. She was the one whom he looked up to... And she counted on him to keep her company. And he was there as much as he could. When he was not helping the village, he was with her. He was there almost all the time. More than he should.

He rarely ever ate anymore, despite his father's and the villagers' pleas from time to time. There was just too much on his mind, at the time. Soon, his mother would be gone and he would have pretty much no one left.

He did not exactly trust anyone. He wanted a friend, but no matter what he tried, they never seemed to stick with him. Did they think he was too much for them? Ferb wished he knew. Then things might be a bit easier, so that he would know what the problem was and be able to fix it and finally get...

...a _friend_...

* * *

Ferb sighed as he walked down the roads of the village, he was not in the mood to stop and talk after his chat with the king. He did not want to do anything but get out and get some fresh air; maybe even pick some flowers for his mother. Every time he thought about her, his heart sank. No matter how happy he was feeling that day, or how already blue he was: it always sank lower.

Lower than it should have.

Sometimes the prince thought he was sinking into some kind of form of depression, something that was slowly taking over him, day by day. Was it depression…? Or was it something else?

Ferb did not dwell on those thoughts and quickly shook them from his head as he passed by some of the village children. They waved to him, but he did not bother to wave back; which came as a surprise to them. He was never down like that, at least, not when they saw him.

But Ferb knew better. He may have looked happy on the outside, but he was slowly falling apart on the inside: with his father constantly reminding him that he was to be king in the future, having almost no friends because he shut the world out and most of all his mother slowly dying, the inside of his happy shell was a void and desolate world of nothingness.

He hated it when he would sit at the grand dinner table in the royal eating hall in the castle and the guests there would always try to ask him personal questions to try to get into him and see if he was worthy enough to become king. Boy, how he bloody hated it. Could they not mind their own business and go bug someone else?

He was fine with the maids and servants, for they knew better. And he was grateful for that. Maybe one of them should be the ruler… After all, they were nice too.

Who ever said that one from the king's family had to be the king or queen? Why could a person from the village not be ruler? That person could have better character than all of the kings in the world, and he or she would not be able to be the one to rule because of some stupid bloodline…?

Ferb's mind raged at that fact. His hands became clenched hard enough to make the knuckles white in his pockets and his feet began to assume the habit of picking a stone and repeatedly kicking it.

_I'm separated from everyone else by a bloody stupid royal BLOODLINE!_ He thought angrily as his mouth began to curve into a frown.

As he walked further into the village, he heard a few people call out to him and ask if he was okay, but again, he only growled and shut his eyes, trying to block out the world around him before he got too mad and hurt someone. And that my dear readers, is something he would not like to do at all.

All he had to do was get to the end of the village, and there in front of him would be the forest. Nobody went in there. Ever. There was a rumor that it was haunted by some evil spirit, but Ferb did not believe in that kind of stuff.

_It was probably some wild animal that scared the skin off of some traveler and started the lie,_ he would think,_ it's nothing._

Oh, how he loved the silence… The beautiful, welcoming silence. It was so much better than the busy hallways and roads of the castle and village. People were always yelling in the towns, telling others to move out of the way, others trying desperately to sell you things for money and food, no matter how many time you said 'no.'

He was just happy to be free for once. He quickened his pace when he started to near the road that led down 'product lane', as everyone liked to call it. That was the street where everyone seemed to put up their little shops and booths and sell things. That was the loudest part of the village, but it was the only way out.

_Very clever of them,_ Ferb would think,_ to put their shops right at the entrance of the town…_

The prince ignored the shouts of people and their products, yelling at him to come and buy something. He was the prince, after all. He was sure to have some gold with him…

But, Ferb never carried any money around with him. He did not like spending his money on things he did not really need. He shut his eyes and lowered his head, trying to get lost and be invisible in the crowd of noisy villagers. It worked a little, but not much.

He was bothered by shouts and cries of joy as people saw him coming down the road.

One man even came over and stood in front of him and held up a large juicy watermelon to his face, explaining to him over and over again how low priced it was, how ripe it was and how pleased the king would be. But Ferb would not have any of it.

The prince was fed up and just wanted a place to relax and let everything out; so with a loud, frustrated yell, he shoved the man back and made a dash down the product lane, not stopping up until he had reached the edge of the village. He just wanted to be alone! Why could people not see that? He rushed by tons of people, not bothering to say 'excuse me' when he bumped into a few. Buildings were a blur, and houses turned into smudged paintings as he ran. He would not stop until he was free. It was only a few minutes before he saw the exit of the town and finally slowed to a stop.

The green-haired teenage prince panted as he looked up to find his eyes looking deep into a beautiful green forest, full of life. He could hear the birds and beasts, and it was gorgeous. It was so much better than where he had come from! Ferb wanted to stay there forever, but he knew that his father would undoubtedly come and get him, which he would be mad about also. And he did not want to deal with mad kings anymore.

The young prince smiled softly as he watched a bird fly from leafed branch to branch inside the world of trees; it looked and sounded so innocent… Just what he needed to get away from things and think.

Ferb looked around as he slowly made his first step outside of the village and into the separate world of peace. As he walked, his steps as quiet as a cat's, everything seemed to disappear. His worries, fears and pressure seemed to dissolve in the quiet bliss of the forest.

And he loved it.

Everything was so beautiful, the birds and their song of gorgeous harmony, the wind and trees seeming to sway along with them creating a kind of music that was unmatchable in all of its glory.

The boy began to relax his tense muscles as he walked a little farther into the welcoming forest, and started to think a bit less stressed than he normally would. He had to put a positive spin on things, that was all.

Ferb kept walking for some time, looking and listening the whole way as he made his path deeper and deeper in, not daring to disturb the quiet songs that mother nature was in the process of singing.

He saw lots of things, flowers, mushrooms, many different animals as well… He even saw a nest of baby hawks and their mother, who had at once ordered the prince to mind his own business; but she had let him get a close enough look at her children before chasing him off.

He thought about many things as he walked, even things that had never come up in his mind, but what most of them were, I will not say… We do not want to be like the royal folk and get into his personal life now, do we?

Ferb eventually found a place to sit down and rest for a while so he would not lose track of time and go farther into the forest and have to travel the same distance back. He sat there for quite a long time, completely lost in the world around him. I think I would be too…

Wouldn't you?

It was only when he heard the screech of a young hawk flying above him did he snap out of his trance.

"Hm…" he said to himself, looking up at the sun, "doesn't look too high… So it's not quite lunch yet… father wouldn't mind if I took a little nap…"

And with that, the young prince of Danvilione fell asleep to the sweet, soft lullaby of the blissful forest.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? Pff, what am I talking about, tell me in the reviews! xD Oh yes, I forgot to say something up there. I have a picture of Ferb up on dA, so go check that out if you're curious about his appearance. ^^ **

**R&R! 8DDDD**


	2. A Discovery

**Hellohellohellooooo! I'm back again... Heh, sorry for not uploading on Wednesday, but the computer had a problem with , and only my Dad could fix it... And he was away, so I had to wait until he got back to post. IliedandIamsosorry... NOW. Enjoy the awesome story. XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, Phineas and Izzy would have been together by now, and Ferb would be happily spending more time with Nessa. xD**

* * *

Snap! Ferb jolted awake.

What was that?

"Sounded like a branch broke," he muttered.

The prince looked around and noticed something: there was no more singing. He could not hear the birds anymore…

"Hm," he said, "that's odd… I wonder where they all went…"

He sat still for a moment, gathering his wits about him, remembering what had happened before.

That's right, I fell asleep. The question is, for how long…? Ferb raised his head to look up at the sky, and was surprised at what he saw.

"My goodness! How long have I been here? It's surely past dinner…"

His muscles sighed in content as he got up and stretched, almost tipping over in the process. He had not napped this long in a while; of course, I think not eating would do some damage as well.

"I wonder why Father hasn't come to get me, yet…" He wondered. He would surely have been mad and come back to find him, no? But he was not here…

Why?

"Well, I had better get going… I don't want to make him madder than he already is…" Ferb said, picking up a long stick that he had found on his trek through the forest, using it to prop himself up.

He was about to take a step forward, when he heard it.

The prince froze. There was that snap again. He had been fine about going into the forest earlier in the day, but now that night was falling, it felt completely different. All of the nocturnal creatures would be coming out, and who knew what they consisted of? Now all Ferb wanted to do was get out before something found him.

He looked up again. The sun was sinking, and it was sinking fast; he would not have much time before he would not be able to see anymore.

It was quiet again.

Very quiet…

There was something almost frightening about the silence, like something you would find in a movie.

I have no idea what is making that noise, he thought nervously, if it's big or small, if it has teeth or not, or if it wants to eat me…

And then heard it. The one noise that determined his fate...

...and he was not liking fate today.

A long growl echoed out through the forest, silencing what was left of the forest night songs. Ferb's breathing hitched. "Bloody…"

Not more than two seconds after he had uttered that one word, a monstrous, black wolf launched out of the brush and right in front of Ferb, its eyes gleaming with hungry fire. The prince's reflexes kicked into gear as soon as the wolf came into view, the stick he was holding flashing up before him as a defense from the predator.

But the animal did not pay any attention to the poor weapon, and instead jumped straight for Ferb, claws lashing out. There was nothing he could do. This was it: his life was over. Ferb knew it was useless, but in one last pitiful act, he crossed his arms over his head, bracing himself for the attack and yelled as loud as his lungs would let him, "HELP ME!"

But it was too late. He saw it.

He saw it all.

The gleam of light off of the claws, as sharp as razor blades, the teeth, shining brightly in the night, and the wolf itself, which looked as big and long as a kitchen table, right before him, as hungry as could be, ready as ever to rip him apart and tear out his insides.

He waited for the impact, the moment when he would feel the searing pain throughout his body, when he would finally feel peace after that. He did not really care after all that he had been through lately. It was just too much.

Ferb was ready for a little nothing in his life.

Everything after that moment was in slow motion for the prince, the situation so surreal.

There was yell and a sudden whoosh like the sound that wings would make and Ferb found himself on the ground, watching the wolf battle someone else, not him. He could not see much through the darkness, but he could tell by the muffled sounds of the thing that had saved him that it was not an animal, but…

…human.

The green-haired prince watched, entranced, as the person fought the beast, letting out a cry of pain as Ferb saw the wolf lash out at the dark form. But still, his savior battled on.

It was fierce and quick as the wolf became more and more enraged at the interruption of his meal. The sounds became louder and the movements more swift. More blows were dealt. More yells and cries were heard.

But at last, the other seemed to have the upper hand, and gave one last furious punch to the predator's head, before the beast gave a yelp of pain and finally ran off.

Ferb watched amazed, as the dark figure stood in place, panting. It was not tall or large, but rather small and thin. But what Ferb could not make out was the shape behind the figure, almost as if it had something attached to it.

The young prince looked at the figure as it seemed to stare right back. Ferb was about to yell a 'thank you' over to the person but it gasped and quickly ran off, leaving the prince alone.

Ferb stood there for a moment, pondering what had just happened. Who had saved him? And who the heck would live in a forest…?

At night?

As the green-haired teen started his trek back to the castle, there was one thing that seemed to stick in his mind that puzzled him: the gasp of the figure surprisingly did not sound grown up… Instead, it sounded like that of…

…a child?

All of the lights in the village were dark as Ferb walked down the roads to his domaine. He felt much safer here, as he knew where he was and how to get where he was needed to go. He would have looked fine to someone on the sidelines as he made his way through, but on the inside he was quite the opposite.

He could not stop wondering who it was that had saved him; who had been his hero? Maybe they were right, and there was an evil spirit living in the forest...

No, he argued with himself, If it were evil, it wouldn't have saved me, right?

Who was that person? It could not have been a child, could it? But if it was, what was a young kid like that doing out in the woods at night? It was all so confusing to the prince as he turned a corner of the village onto another street that was not too far from the castle.

Should I tell Father? No, no... He would go crazy if he heard I was in the forest... No one is supposed to go in there, anyway,he thought, But... what if... What if that thing wasn't human?

The thought made Ferb stop in his tracks and look up. Now, now, Ferb, don't go to jumping to conclusions, now... Maybe it was just your guardian angel...

He looked back the way he came. But... That cry... If it wasn't, then it would've been hurt, right...? What if it is?

The boy shook his head and turned back to the road in front of him. It was no use arguing with himself. He started his journey back to his castle once again, head down. It was all just so odd.

He listened to the nightingales sing and the frogs croak as he walked, relishing the soothing sounds. He had come to the forest for relaxment, but had not gotten very much after what had happened not more than a half of an hour ago.

He turned another corner, nearly tripping over a few stones in the process. He was too busy in his mind to look where he was going. Suddenly he stopped. One word had popped itself into the young Prince's brain.

Wings.

That was what he had seen on the figure. That was what had been attached to it!

Wait a minute, he thought, where in Danvilion would it have gotten wings? That's not human, is it?

Ferb suddenly wanted to go back into the forest and find the thing; but he knew his Father would be furious. Actually, he would be furious about a lot of things that had happened that day.

The boy raised his head and looked back once again. The first thing he would do that morning would be going back to the woods and finding that 'creature.' It would be getting quite a few questions, not to mention a big 'thank you.'

"Tomorrow," he mumbled, turning back around and walking once more, "tomorrow…"

The green-haired boy walked only a little farther before he made it back to the castle and was very happy to be there. He paused at the large doors, wondering if he would have to face an angry king once he went in, but decided against it and pushed through the entrance.

He was welcomed by the warm air of the structure and strong scent of leftover chicken, which he gladly took in through a well satisfied breath.

"Hm… I wonder if Father has any left," Ferb wondered, "I am a bit peckish…"

He took a turn down the halls of the large room and saw the long stairway leading up to his bedroom. He hesitated at first, pondering the thought of letting Lawrence know that he was home, but turned on the thought, not quite wanting to see the king at the moment, knowing he was bound for some kind of scolding.

As he walked up the steps, he thought. He had always been fascinated by creatures that were not of earth. He did not believe in them, but he loved to study them and find out more. He had always liked things with wings, for some reason, so the fact that the figure may have had something like them made him very confused.

Why would a human have wings?

That was the question running through his mind as he trudged up the steps.

Unless it's not human...

And that was the answer that would always come back. But Ferb knew better, such things did not exist, and they never would. They were just a part of the imagination.

...but anything can happen...

That one small thought brought trouble to the prince as he neared the top, anything could happen... That was true. What if there were such things as Unicorns and Phoenixes? What if there were Cocatrices and Minotaurs? What if it were all real, but people were just too blind to see it?

What if he believed...?

Would he able to see them?

The boy finished climbing the stairway and saw the door leading to his room. He took the handle and opened it, revealing not a very large one, but a normal room, complete with a bed and desk. He had many other things, but I will not go into much detail on that.

He had shelves and shelves of books as well, all different kinds, like history, fiction, fantasy, as many as he could get his hands on. He would read them all.

Ferb did not have a closet in his room, for all of his clothes were down in Lawrence's room, for the king now knew that Ferb would try and discard some if his fancier clothes, so he kept them close to him, making sure the boy kept them on, much to the prince's dismay.

The boy walked inside of the room and plopped down on his bed, staring down at the floor. He was quiet for a moment before an idea sprung from the prince.

"Maybe one of my books has something in it," he said to himself, getting up and walking over to one of his many shelves. He eyed the books on it carefully, making sure he would not miss the one he was looking for. At last he found it, near the end.

It was labeled, The Mythological World.

It was a large book, with a red cover and a golden binding. Surprisingly, it was dated back very far, but did not look old at all. It had been handed down through the generations of the Fletcher line and had now reached Ferb.

The boy took the object into his hands and walked back over to his bed and sat down, opening the book. Although the cover was in good shape, the pages were very worn and yellow, most of them had stains on them that could have been anything, considering the date it was created.

Ferb ran a hand through his messy green hair. "Hm, it should be in here somewhere..."

He flipped through the pages gently, being careful not to tear any. There were many chapters on pretty much every kind of creature you could think of. It was the oldest book of mythological creatures to ever be found and kept that long, so it was bound to have things that would fascinate him to no end. He had read it over and over again, taking in every detail and word, very much memorising it.

After a few moments of scanning the book, he turned to the table of contents for help.

"Wings, wings..." He muttered, sliding a finger down the page, "Ah, ha! Here it is. Page five-hundred sixty-two." And with that, he turned toward the correct number and saw what he wanted.

Ferb chuckled. "My, my, what have we here?"

There were many sketches and pictures of all different kinds of creatures with wings. One of the main ones was a Phoenix, of course. But there were also some that you and I have not even heard of before, like a Soundrelley, or a Diweph.

The green-haired prince looked over the pages, his brow furrowing in concentration. There did not seem to be anything like what he had seen, so far.

You have to remember, it was dark, so you did not see much, He reminded himself, It may sound human, but that doesn't mean it is.

The prince kept on searching through the large book, turning more pages and reading more and more words, trying to find something that could be of use. He knew that that thing had been different, for he had felt the brush of feathers when the figure had pushed him out of the way. The sound they had made had also been a giveaway. So he knew that it had been something, and not his imagination. If had been, he would have not have been sitting on his bed, flipping through a book.

After at least five minutes of thorough searching, teen was about to give up and put it away, but something caught his eye. It was a small paragraph with a sketch next to it. The words in the part of the page were short, but very descriptive.

Ferb read it with interest. "Quizit. A small creature, but with a big heart. Not much is known about this happy little feathered figure, but some has been discovered. The creature often dwells in forests and deep woods with many trees," he paused. That sounded somewhat like what he had seen... "It is almost completely covered by silky white feathers, except for its hands, feet and part of the face. It is not known whether it is deemed a bird, or something else, as it has feathered wings, but it also has feet, and other man-like features. There has been a report of it being seen singing, not like a bird, but with a voice. It is very sensitive to people, and does not like to see others get hurt. It also does not like to be found either, and will take flight if discovered."

Ferb looked up and stared blankly into the distance. That thing that had saved him... It had to have been a Quizit! The description was so similar, there was almost no doubting it.

Ferb had just realized something. He had been saved by something, alright...

...something that did not exist.

* * *

**WELL. THAR WE GO. xDDD I sooo proud to say that the dA artist GinPhin likes this... I SQUEED SO MUCH! X3 And I have a picture of Phinny up there too, if you wanna see him. ^^**

**R&R! 8D**

**- Lovey**


	3. Earning Trust

**I'm back! 8D **

**Um... For once, I have no idea what to say... Heh...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Enjoy? xD**

* * *

"Oh Lawrence, don't be so hard on him. He's only fourteen."

"But my dear-!"

"I think you just need a little patience."

The king sighed why did his wife always persuade him to do things? The man looked over to the woman. "But he just will not listen to me! And he will not use proper English either."

The lady smiled softly and took his hand. "It's because you are pushing him too much, dear. In time he will come to realize what it means to you... But for now, let me remind you that you don't use proper English either, Lawrence," she said with a laugh.

The king smiled at this and tried to defend himself. "Well, all the royal people do it."

His wife raised an eyebrow. "Yes, all the royal people who think that that's the better way to talk," she said before sighing and looking up at her husband weakly, "Ferb is unique. Let him be different. Sometimes the best kings know their people the best..."

The British king sighed and took the woman's hand. "Laura, he loves you too much. He's killing himself on the inside the more time he spends with you. If you go, dear, he'll surely fall apart completely. You don't have too much time here..."

Laura smiled compassionately and held his hand as well. "I'll be sure to talk to him."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, just merely staring into each other's eyes. The couple were in the Queen's room, the woman lying in a large bed with a canopy over the top. She had a very well crafted dresser and a vanity made of only the finest wood with gold as bright as the sun engraved in it.

There were windows all over the room, as the queen loved the view from the castle, not wanting it to go to waste; and there were also rare plants in fine pots made of silver, the flowers so beautiful and fragrant they filled the room with a sweet smell.

There was only one thing that did not seem to fit.

The queen herself.

The woman was as pale as a ghost and was lying in bed, tissues and a bucket at her bedside. Although she did not show it, she was very sleep deprived and would have hallucinations daily. The royal medical workers had done all they could, but they had no idea what she had been struck with.

After a while, Lawrence decided to break the depressing silence. "Are you hungry, my dear?"

He was answered by a weak nod.

"Alright, I'll go down and tell the one of the maids to bring something up to you," he said, getting up and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

As he walked to the door that led out of the room, he was stopped by the queen. He looked back and saw Laura smiling weakly at him.

"Remember, Lawrence: patience."

* * *

The next morning, Ferb woke up bright and early. He was going to go out and find that Quizit, and nobody was going to stop him. He had never known that mythical creatures were real...

Well, he had no idea if what he had seen was real or not, but he was going to find out. This one thing had been pulling on him all of the night before, and he had not known why, but he was just dying to see that thing again. It was at least six o'clock in the morning, and the prince was up and running.

He was only taking a few things with him, like a few rolls he had snuck from the castle's kitchen, his sketchpad which he had gotten from one of the villagers, and a canteen of water. He was to go out and see if he could catch the creature early, so it would not have any suspicion. Not that he thought it would, but Ferb wanted to be prepared.

He did not want to touch the thing, merely see it in the light and thank it for its kindness. After all, someone who has saved a life should be thanked, should he not?

The prince had everything ready to go and was ready to head out the door after he had grabbed the book he had been reading the night before just in case he needed it. If these creatures were real, maybe he would see more; and if the thing was not a Quizit, then it would help him again, anyway.

Ferb opened the door to his room and tiptoed out, his feet not making a noise. He quietly ran down the stairs and made his way through the halls to the door he had come through that night; it was the quietest, since he did not want to wake anyone. The teenager carefully opened it and slid out, making sure to leave no trace as he exited the castle.

He was finally going to satisfy his curiosity.

The boy sprinted through the village roads, not making a sound as he did. He saw nothing but straight, ever so eager to get to the forest once again. The houses and trees became a blur once more, and became invisible to the prince as he ran. It took a few minutes, but he made it to the place where he had entered the woods the day before, and stopped there to catch his breath.

He would have to be quiet, which was something Ferb was good at, if he wanted to catch that thing. He had read that it did not like to be seen by humans, so that would make it tricky. But he had also read that it was a happy creature with a big heart...

What did that mean? Was it only outgoing when it was not around people?

Ferb straightened out as he saw a bird fly to a branch close by, almost as if it was asking him to join it. "Hello little fellow," he said with a smile as he took a step toward it. The animal did not move as it looked up at the prince.

Ferb smiled. The animals here are so friendly... Uncorrupted by man, he thought.

The prince moved past the bird and once more entered the forest as the creature flew off to its own business. Ferb walked silently and slowly through the trees and brush, taking in everything that he saw for the second time, only this time it was much more beautiful to him.

The songs seemed louder and filled even higher with joy and life; the colors so bright and happy. Nothing seemed to be dying. He listened, the sound like smooth butter and honey... He wished he could take it and keep it in a bottle and listen to it whenever he needed stress-relief. It was like a harmonious trance of beauty. He just wanted to stay there forever.

And the gorgeous colors were like a perfectly painted painting, made so accurately with brush-strokes so gentle and swift...

They seemed to fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle... Perfectly.

The singing seemed to get louder as he kept walking deeper into the forest, the trees becoming thicker and more green. There were also flowers that he would see pop up occasionally. There were animals that would stop and stare at him, not used to having humans in their home since it was forbidden, and cock their heads in curiosity as he passed, giving them a small smile.

He had not felt this at home in his entire life... And it was a beautiful feeling.

But after a moment, Ferb noticed something.

"I don't remember singing like that..."

There seemed to be a new voice in the sky, a voice that changed the song completely. In fact, it did not sound like the whistle of a bird, but like words from a mouth that spoke. Ferb's eyes widened in realization.

The Quizit...

He could not help the smile that made its way to his lips as he tried to determine the origin of the sound. It seemed to be all around him as he cocked his head from side to side, this way and that. The boy decided to keep walking and see if it got louder as he went on.

He was completely intrigued by the voice as he began walking again, it added just the right amount of harmony to the blend of birds and beasts.

After a few moments, it seemed to focus itself to the left of the prince, the voice becoming louder and more full of life and innocence. It sounded just like a child's voice...

The green-haired teenager turned the correct direction, and did not rush, but slowly walked toward the place, as he did not want to scare the poor thing.

There were thoughts and questions racing through Ferb's head as he moved closer, like, What if it isn't the Quizit, and it's something completely different and dangerous? What if it's just a child? What if it gets scared and flies off? ...What if it's nothing?

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he reached a tall, wide tree. The sound seemed to be coming directly from behind it. He pressed up against it, being careful not to be seen around the tree, and listened.

It sounds so close, he thought, it has to be here...

The boy took a deep breath and cautiously looked passed the giant plant...

...and nearly gasped at what he saw.

There, sitting like a child would, was the Quizit. Its back was facing the Brit, so he could not see the face of it. But by the shape of the body, he determined it was a boy.

Although he could not see much, he had been right about one thing: it had wings. And they were just like the description in the book.

Long, silky white feathers gently coated the wings of the young creature as he sang. Each and every snowy feather seemed to be lined with a golden border while light blue tips covered the end of the last feathers, which were the longest on the wings.

They fluttered lightly as Ferb listened to the delicate words flow out of its mouth, almost as if they were magic and were casting a spell upon the prince. He had never seem anything like a creature of that kind before.

"...so you are real."

And just like that, all of the songs stopped. The magic was gone as all of the life seemed to be sucked out of the forest.

The Quizit leaped up, whipping around to Ferb's direction, much to the prince's surprise. The startled creature gasped with wide eyes, his wings flaring out, ready to take flight immediately. But before the prince knew it, he heard himself yell.

"WAIT!"

Everything was quiet. The Quizit froze. Ferb slowly stepped out from behind the tree, and cautiously held up a hand toward the shaking creature.

"...wait." He repeated.

The Quizit's large deep blue eyes stared, frightened, right into Ferb's.

"I... I'm not going to hurt you..."

The prince opened his coat to show the creature that he had no intention of harm, he had no weapons with him. He watched as the two wings began to relax ever so slightly.

"I... Just want to say... Thank you. F-for saving me, back there," he said, taking a step toward the smaller of the two, watching it slowly take a step back.

Ferb stopped, knowing if the other was backing away, it was a good time to stop. So, he decided to try and be friendly for the first time in his life.

"I... I-I'm Ferb... What's your name...?"

The two stood in silence, the Quizit's eyes looking like bright blue pools of fear... And curiosity. Ferb watched as it uttered one word before spreading its wings and taking off quickly. And it left him in a trance.

Phineas.

* * *

"...Phineas..."

Ferb stood in place, staring at the place where his companion had been. What an interesting name... Well, not that his name was not odd as well. He had just spoken with a mythological creature. And it had not tried to kill him.

"They are real..."

If Phineas was real, was a Phoenix real? What about a Cyclops? Were they all? Ferb could only imagine the possibilities if they were... Where had they been hiding this whole time, and how had he not seen them before?

So many questions, yet so little time.

"He must live here," Ferb whispered to himself.

The boy stepped forward to gaze up at the sky, seeing hundreds of birds. "I thought mythological creatures weren't afraid of people... They'd never be afraid of a fourteen-year-old boy, would they?"

He scrunched his eyebrows from the light of the bright morning sun. "I wonder if he's up there, flying with all the birds," he said to himself, "But that'd mean I'd have to climb a tree to get up there, too..."

Ferb looked around and found a tall pine tree that looked sturdy, and took to climbing it. He discarded his things and coat before starting, not wanting to drop them half way up the tree.

The prince shimmied his way up to the first branch, which was at least ten feet off of the ground, and grabbed, pulling himself up. He kept up the pace and grabbed more, pulling himself up easily, making his way up the towering giant.

He watched as a bird dipped through the trees, doing tricks in the air, singing along with it's fellow friends before rising through the leaves again. Ferb smiled.

Oh how fun it would be to have wings... The teenager started his climb again, grabbing a branch not too far from him.

Snap.

Ferb found himself tumbling through the air, the rock hard ground rushing up to meet him. For the second time that week, he was going to die. Falling at least twenty feet above the grassy floor, he would surely break his spine and lay there, paralysed. There was nothing he could do, now...

Leaves and branches rapidly grew farther away as he heard the fast rush of air by his ears. At least it would be quick...

Ferb struggled to try and catch a branch as he fell, but of no avail. He was going to die, that was clear. But what he felt next was anything but pain. There was a grunt and another snap, but this one did not sound like the noise of a branch breaking...

This one sounded like a bone.

Ferb gasped as he was dropped suddenly, and groaned as he hit the ground. The boy opened his eyes and looked up.

Phineas was standing over him, his face contorted in pain, gasping softly.

The prince's eyes widened in realization. The Quizit's right wing was bent in an odd manner; the impact and force of the fall had been too much for the bone to bear, and had snapped upon impact. Ferb had just broken what had saved him.

"Phineas, are you alright?!" He panicked, scrambling to his feet. It was very rare he was like this, but he hated hurting people, so this was an exception.

Phineas' head shot up, pupils shrinking in fear. He started to spread out his wings, but quickly retracted them, gasping, bringing pain to the right one. There would be no flying for this Quizit.

Ferb did not want the creature to hurt himself, so he quickly and gently laid a hand on the other's shoulder. Phineas ceased all movement and with flattened feathers, stared up at the prince.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," he said, trying to calm the creature without having him hurt himself.

"Let me see."

Phineas made no movement other than blinking once and shaking his head.

Ferb sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you... But now I want to make it all better, just like you saved me. I want to do something good for you too."

The feathered boy eyed the prince nervously. He had a very good reason for not trusting humans.

"Why are you scared of me?" Ferb asked, taking his hand away from Phineas' shoulder. He could hear him breathing ever so slightly, the creature's feathers flattening even lower. Ferb guessed that that was a sign of dislike.

It was very quiet.

For a creature with a big heart, he sure is quiet, he thought, Well, then again, I am too.

Phineas's front was slightly different from the sketch in the book, him being the first creature Ferb had ever seen to wear clothes. His skin was a light, pale blue, and his eyes being the colors of sapphires. His pupils were not black, but a deep ultramarine blue. He snowy feathers covering the top of his head, almost looking like hair as they traveled down to his cheeks. He had feathers down his arms and feet, and had ears like an elf. Phineas also had the feature of freckles, something you would not see on a creature that was not supposed to exist.

"My..."

Ferb snapped out of his trance and looked over to the feathered creature.

"My f-family... was..."

The prince smiled softly and nodded gently for Phineas to continue.

"Th-they w-were k-k-k..."

He could not do it. The poor boy could not say that dreaded word.

Ferb's smile fell from his face. "...killed..?"

He gasped. Phineas' family had been killed by humans. That was why he had not trusted Ferb. Now it all made sense...

"You mean your family was killed by humans...?" The prince watched as tears welled up in the creatures eyes as he nodded.

"Oh, no, don't cry, Phineas... I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Ferb pleaded as the feathered boy held back a sob as hot tears began to quickly spill over.

Phineas could not hold it back any longer. He had kept all of his loneliness bottled up, all of his fears hidden away, and that one act of compassion by a human, had just pushed him over the edge. He had been alone almost all of his life with no one to give him advice, no one to talk to, to tell jokes to, nobody to cry on...

Ferb was not sure what he was doing, but he slowly took the creature into a gentle embrace, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He had never hugged anyone very much other than Laura, for she was the only one he felt truly close to...

But there was something inside of him that was tugging at him to comfort the younger, some call it the 'big brother instinct', others call it love...

But which it was, Ferb did not know, for when he felt Phineas do the same to him, soft cries racking his body, that was all Ferb cared about that moment... Maybe, just maybe...

...he had finally found a friend.

* * *

**So yesh, Ferb is starting to earn Phineas' trust! 8DDD And we get a look into Isabella's life in the neeext chapter... X3**

**- Lovey**


	4. Hooper the Light Elf

**So, in this one we get to see Bella! ^^ She's really fun to write for... **

**Can I tell you how hard it is for me to have Ferb talk a lot more but keep him in character? This is a story... So it's really hard to write for him and not let him talk. So... I gave up. xDDD And I have an excuse because he's older, and it's a different dimension. UuU **

**And there are pictures on dA of Isabella and Hooper if you would like to go see. ^u^**

**Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

"Isabella, dear, could you please go milk the cow for me?"

"Yes, Mom!"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro smiled as she skipped down the wooden stairs of the ruggedy old cottage she and her mother lived in. It was not a big cottage, for they were not the richest in the town. Isabella loved her cow, who she had named Mary. She was a brown cow who had a big heart, and would do anything to hear Isabella sing.

The girl had a beautiful voice... The fairest in all the land of Gandouta. All of the birds would stop to listen, all of the animals, everyone would stop their work to listen to the musical beauty. She loved to go out into the meadows just outside of the town and just sing. She knew the animals loved it, and she loved it when they listened. It made her feel like the most special girl in the world, and her friends loved her.

I am not talking about human friends, Isabella's friends were the birds and beasts of the grassland world.

Vivian chuckled softly. "Don't forget, Isa, breakfast is on the table when you're done."

The girl shot her mother a bright smile. "Okay!"

Isabella skipped her way to the door leading outside and opened it to see a very joyful Mary. The raven-haired girl giggled when the cow trotted over to meet her, letting out a happy 'moo'.

"Good morning, Mary," she said happily, "It's a brand new day today! Do you know who I'm going to see later today?"

Mary seemed to cock her head slightly in question. "I'm going to go deep into the meadow today and see Hooper!"

The cow made no movement.

"You know, the creature I met five years ago? Don't tell me you've forgotten him."

Mary 'mooed' confusedly.

"Hooper the Light Elf?"

There was a moo of clarity.

"I can't wait to see him again, ever since we got all of our animals, it's been really hard to find time to go see him... They all need so much work. But now, I've cleared up a time with him so we can see eachother again!"

She sighed happily, leading Mary over to a bucket on the ground.

"I remember the first day we met..."

* * *

_Eight-year-old little Isabella skipped through the meadows happily. She was going to pick a bouquet of flowers for her mother. She was feeling extra chipper that day, and just had the need to do something nice for someone. She was going to go farther than she usually would, for she thought that she would find new flowers in the new places she went._

_Little did she know, she would find a very valuable friend that day._

_"Ooo," she cooed, bending down to pick a patch of flowers, "these are pretty!"_

_Isabella skipped off a little farther before she came to a forest on the edge of the meadows. It did not look very large, but there were some wet patches inside of it, making it a forest wetland._

_The girl paused just at the edge of it. It looked so pretty inside, and who knew what kinds of pretty petaled plants were in there?_

_"Flowers, here I come!" She said happily before skipping right in._

_The farther she went in, the more strange and surreal it got. It was almost like the fairy tales Vivian told to her every night before she went to bed._

_After a little while, she had picked a mountain of flowers and was ready to go home again and surprise Vivian. She started to hum a little tune and turned around to go back, but something made her stop. A sound..._

_Like the voice of an angel..._

_Isabella froze and slowly turned the opposite direction, and saw something a that made her drop all of her flowers._

_A Whisp._

_A small, awestruck smile made its way to her lips, as the little innocent girl slowly took a step forward towards the small, ghost-like creature. It was so pretty, almost asking her to follow it._

_"So you are real..." She whispered to it, walking carefully up to it, not wanting it to vanish._

_"Hello, little Whisp... Mommy said that you don't exist... But I always knew you did," she said, reaching out a gentle hand._

_But the creature backed away, holding up a misty hand, motioning for her to follow it. The little girl did so curiously, wanting to see where this little critter had come from._

_The Whisp led her farther and farther into the wooded forest, not stopping until they had reached the heart of it. And when they did, it vanished, leaving the little eight-year-old all alone and frightened._

_"Little Whisp?" She called, "Where are you? Don't leave me!"_

_She heard a branch snap. Suddenly, everything seemed darker and scarier than ever in the forest._

_Isabella wished she she had not followed the Whisp, she wished she and not even gone in the forest. Now she was lost. The little girl began to shake, not wanting anything but to go home. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and pour out._

_Isabella dropped to her knees and began to cry softly, being the most frightened she had ever been in her all of her life. Big hot tears rolled off her face and onto the grassy forest floor, making no sound as they did, as the tears of an angel were silent._

_Everything seemed to disappear, Isabella feeling like she as the only person in the world, and there was no one to help her at all._

_The forest was a big place for a little girl like her, I think I would be scared, would you?I_

_sabella did not know how long she had been crying, but she suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The small girl slowly lifted her head from her hands, looking up._

_There in front of her, was a Light Elf._

* * *

"That was such a great day," Isabella chuckled, finishing up her milking, "even if it was foolish of me to follow a Whisp, it still gave me a great friend! It's funny though... I thought elves were supposed to be mischievous, not kind and caring... That's dwarves, right?"

Mary mooed in agreement.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders, wiping her hands on her dress, and picked up the fresh bucket of milk "Oh well... I sure am glad that he is like he is, otherwise we probably wouldn't have become friends."

The cow gave a slight nod, moving away to another part of the yard to eat.

"Bye, Mary!" Isabella called, moving toward the house to get her breakfast.

She received a swish of the tail as a response.

The girl rolled her eyes with a chuckle and stepped inside of the house, closing the door behind her.

Vivian waved to her and held out a plate. "Hello chica, would you like some food now?"

Isabella quickly ran to her mother happily. "Oh, yes please!"

The woman chuckled and handed the dish to her daughter, returning to washing other plates and silverware. "Say, Isa, I always hear you talking to the cow outside when you milk her... It's like you can understand her," she said with a laugh.

The raven-haired girl shrugged as she stuffed a bite of oatmeal in her mouth. "She can."

Vivian stopped her washing and looked over at her daughter, a bewildered look showing on her face. "What...?"

Isabella merely smiled and swallowed her food. "I talk to her all the time! She always understands."

The Spanish woman raised an eyebrow before chuckling and turning back to her job. "Such imagination..."

* * *

"Okay Mary, I'll see you later!" Isabella called to the cow, a small pouch of grain in her hand, as she began to depart from the yard.

It had finally come to the time when she would be able to see Hooper. He had made her promise not to tell anyone about their secret meetings, for no one was supposed to know about creatures like him. Their relationship was very special, and could put many creatures in danger if found out about. He had told her that the great Phoenix had told him so... That the humans had turned evil a very long time ago, and their ability to see them had been taken away.

Only the purest would be able to, if they believed... And she had just happened to be in the forest at the right time.

The thirteen-year-old skipped happily through the village streets, happy to be going somewhere instead of being cooped up in her cottage again. The town of Gandouta could be very dangerous at times, especially at night. There would be robberies all the time, and you were lucky if you could go at least a week without one.

And the Garcia-Shapiros were just one of the unfortunate ones...

The girl always thought that people there just needed a little help... That was why they were so desperate, because they needed food and other necessities. If they were just shown a little love, then maybe they would learn not to steal?

But Vivian would always shake her head in distress.

'I wish that was so,' she would say, 'but the people of Gandouta are not the nicest...'

But Isabella would not stop believing in them, she would not give up the thought that a little bit of love could change everything. But her mother's response was always the same...

Ever since the raven-haired girl's father had left, everything about Vivian had been gloomy and depressed. Although, she tried to act happy for her daughter; she did not want her little sunshine to become depressed as well...

Isabella waved to several people as she passed by, mostly being her friends, Adyson, Milly, Holly, Ginger and Katie. They had grown up together, and had become a close group, naturally not wanting anything to break their bond. They had formed a little club which they liked to call, 'The Kingdomside Girls.' They had meetings every week, striving to try and think of new ways to make the land they lived in better.

"Hi, guys!" The raven-haired girl yelled as she skipped.

"Hey, Isabella!" Adyson and Holly called back, looking up from a job they were working on. "Where're you going?"

The girl knew she was not supposed to tell anyone about Hooper, so she made up a quick fib, knowing it was for the best.

"To the baker!"

And with that, she ran off, leaving the rest of the girls chuckling.

* * *

"Hooper? C'mon, where are you?" Isabella called, looking left and right through the forest, but with no luck. She had been looking for some time, but when five minutes had passed and she heard a giggle, she knew the light elf was up to something.

But this game was quite long.

"Hooper! Show yourself!" The girl yelled, crossing her arms with a smile.

She heard a small, stifled giggle to the left of her, and whipped around, running in that direction.

"HOOPER!"

But there was no one there. He seemed to be all around her, in the trees and on the ground... She knew that he was very good at climbing, not to mention a fast runner...

So it would hard to catch this elf.

There were more giggles and laughter as Isabella fell over, trying to get a hold of the little creature. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes as she dusted herself off.

"Alright Hooper, you win. You're too fast for me... C'mon out."

Out of a bush to her right came Hooper himself, being about half the size of the girl. He had messy brown hair, complete with a floppy stocking-cap.

"Still not fast enough?" He taunted.

Isabella chuckled as she crossed her arms and gave him a look of warning. "Don't get all cocky on me, mister..."

Hooper walked over with a laugh, but suddenly became serious. "Isabella, the real reason I wanted to arrange a meeting with you was not because I wanted to play. There is something very serious going on, and it's not to be messed with. Listen to me very closely, alright?"

The young girl blinked. She had never seen the elf get so serious in such a quick time before.

"Alright..."

The brunette sat down and patted the space next to him. "Sit down, this might take a while..."

* * *

"You're... You're lying."

"No, no I'm not..."

"You have to be! If other people can't know about you and I, how is this going to work?!"

"I... I don't know, Isabella, but we'll find a way... right? Just like we always have."

The girl looked up from the ground with teary eyes. There was no way this was happening... Just no way. How would they get everyone to believe? How would they stop this mess?

How?

Hooper looked just as worried as he took her hand and held it tightly.

"We'll... We'll find a way..."

* * *

**Yes, Isabella has a cow. xDDD **

**Oh, I forgot to mention something... There is soundtrack for the story, but it's up on dA. I could put it here in the A/N of you want me to, but you'd have to let me know. ._. So, until next Wednesday. ^^**

**- Lovey**


	5. Moving

**I'm back. Enjoy. Short Author's note are short. xDDDD**

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb.**

**...dangit...**

* * *

Isabella trudged home wearily, the weight of what she had just been told holding her down. She wanted so badly to tell someone about the enormous problem that Hooper had revealed…

You could tell Mary, the voice in the back of her head said. But the girl knew that that was stupid. Although the cow could understand her, she was not the brightest in the batch. She could not tell her mother, or anyone in the village, for they would think her crazy or just ignore her.

Nobody would listen to a little thirteen-year-old girl like her…

Now, now, you've got the girls too, the voice persisted.

But she was not able to tell anyone about her relationship with the elf, anyway, for that would but the his world in danger of being found out again…

The only possibility would be someone who knew about the other world as well.

"Pff, that's impossible," she mumbled, passing through the meadows sadly, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows about this…"

Hooper had been so thorough on the situation; she almost wanted to delete some of the details. The mythological world would not have much time left if this kept up…

It was a very grave problem, and Isabella felt like the only person who would be able to solve it.

The girl did not look up when a bluebird greeted her cheerfully.

She did not say hello as she made her way through the village, much to her friends' surprise.

She did not greet her mother like she usually did when she entered the house.

Instead, she went straight up the rickety old stairs to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Isabella wept.

Cried.

Unleashed all the tears she could muster.

It was all just so overwhelming, feeling so alone... Her friendship with a non-existent creature, mutual. The poor teenager had no idea what to do.

The core of mythology was rotting.

It was because people were not believing anymore... They had cut their faith short, for their ability to see had been stolen from them.

"What am I going to do!?" she cried.

The girl could not reveal to anyone anything, otherwise the past would repeat itself, and humans would once more become corrupt and use the creatures for their own good. But if she did not tell anyone, then no one would believe, thus letting the core die and all of mythology dissolve into nothingness.

Do you see the pressure of the situation?

Isabella looked up from her bed and saw her sketchbook. Millions of memories flooded to her mind when she remembered where she took it. Every time they met, Hooper would always draw a new sketch inside, so that they could remember the day forever...

He always said that 'Every little memory counts just as much as every little second of life does.'

He was right.

In a matter of weeks, everything would be gone. They would just vanish into thin air... All of those days, gone.

Isabella slowly raised herself up and walked over to the window near her dresser and looked out. She could see her friends playing happily, the villagers not knowing what was at stake. The girl wondered if they could even remember such a thing as 'mythology'...

But if they could...

Well, then that would not change very much. She would still have to convince-! Oh no, not going around in that circle again.

The raven-haired teen thought about crying again, but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"No, Isabella," she told herself, stepping away from the window, "this is not the girl you are. You will take control of the problem and handle it like a true Kingdome-side girl! Now, what do you do first when you encounter a situation like this?"

But that was the thing: she had never solved anything like this before.

"Hm... Time to improvise, I guess..." she said to herself, walking back over to her bed and picking up her sketchbook.

"I think the first thing I need to do is find someone who knows about these creatures too..." she said softly, walking back over to her desk and sitting down, picking up a quill to write with.

"So... Step one, find a person who... knows about the myth... ological... world." Isabella smiled, satisfied. That was the first thing she needed to do, but her grin quickly faded as she realized something.

"But nobody in Gandouta believes in mythology... so that's out of the question. And I'm so far from other towns and kingdoms... We'd practically have to move to get to one of them... But I can't leave Hooper here!" she countered, "He'd be lonely without me... But he'd want me to go. To do the right thing..."

Isabella merely stared at the one step written down on her book. She would have to convince her mother to move.

Convince her mother.

"This... might not be the easiest thing in the world..." she said, blinking, "But it's worth a try. And there's no time to waste, either."

And with that, the thirteen-year-old girl hopped up off of her seat and ran down the old stairs to find her mother making lunch.

Mmm... Fresh chicken eggs...

"Mom!" she cried, startling Vivian, "I have to ask you something!"

"Why yes chica," her mother replied, "What is it?"

Isabella had no idea what she was doing, how her mother was going to react, or if she would be mad or not, but the raven-haired girl simply went out and said it.

"We need to move."

Vivian blinked. "Excuse me, Isa?"

Isabella's breathing hitched. Maybe she should not have asked her that...

"We... need to move...?"

The statement came out a lot more like a question than a command. The Spanish woman chuckled. "You know, that's what I was thinking this morning."

Isabella's jaw nearly fell off.

"Wait, what...?"

Vivian sighed. "We've been getting robbed too many times, chica... Pretty soon, someone is going to take the last amount of coins we have left."

The girl blinked.

"Do you remember how just a few weeks ago someone found our wooden chest and stole nearly all that was in it? We caught him in the act, so we had a little left. We got very lucky, Isa. Had we come any later, it would have been all gone."

The last thing Isabella would have expected would be her mother actually agreeing with her on moving. "But... Mom, where would we be able to go...?"

Vivian gave a small laugh. "I have been told that there is a very nice place just across the valley and forest called Danvillion."

The raven-haired girl's face brightened. "Oh yeah! I've heard about them. Milly went to see her grandparents there, once, and she loved it. Although..." she stopped and put a hand to her chin in thought, "She did say that the entrance to the town was pretty busy..."

The Spanish woman chuckled. "Si, that's what I've been told as well. They call it the 'Product Lane.'"

"Ohhh," was Isabella's drawn out reply.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So... We're actually moving?"

Vivian shrugged, turning her attention back to the food. "Well, that's what I would assume would be best for us."

The girl merely stood there, playing the reply over and over in her head. "I... can't believe that actually worked..."

"What was that, Isa?"

"Nothing!"

Isabella walked over to a seat by the table and sat down, resting her elbows on the surface of the board. It was a while before either of them spoke, her mother zoned into her work and her daughter drowning in the smell. She hardly ever had meals like that, for they were always selling their things in the market, hoping to find more profit in their crops and animals than just simply eating them.

Isabella was as thin as a toothpick, but she was also rather slender. She was nearing the time in her life when the changes would happen and transitions would take place; but whether she knew it or not, she was also a little bit of a heart-throb to some of the village boys, although they pretended to be tough and did not show it.

The raven-haired girl did not care much about her looks, in fact, she hardly ever looked in a mirror at all, not to mention she did not have one.

"So... um... if we are actually moving, when are we going?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Vivian looked back up, and smiled. "Soon, chica, soon."

"Shh, shh..." Ferb said softly, rubbing Phineas' back as the quizit continued to cry, "it's alright."

To be honest, he was surprisingly comfortable just like he was. It felt normal, minus the creature part; almost as if the little male in his arms were just as close as his mother were. He felt like the older one now, the one to take care of the younger.

Oh what was he saying?

Phineas could have been fully grown and the prince would not have known.

Gradually the sobs became cries, and the cries became whimpers as the creature began to calm down, feeling safe, for the first time in years, in someone's arms. He could not describe the feeling, but he liked it. He felt secure, like nothing could reach him.

Then again, he barely even knew the prince and yet he was feeling comfortable in the warm embrace.

Ferb looked down at Phineas and gently wiped a tear from his feathered face. They were soft, like the finest silk, newly spun. The creature seemed to have stopped crying and was now staring with far-off eyes into the distance.

They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, yet both not wanting to leave.

"Why're you not killing me...?"

The question startled Ferb, the prince looking down in alarm. "Why would I want to do that? I've already told you I don't want to."

The quizit sniffed before tightening his grip on the teen. "I-I know, but why? Aren't all humans mean?"

Ferb blinked. "No! Not all of us are evil. Where would you get an idea like that?"

Phineas moved his head from resting on the prince's chest to looking up at him with big, fearful eyes.

"Lord Fireblade told me that every one of you are so mean and they hang all the creatures you can find by their necks in freezing cold rooms... and then you eat them!" He said with a shudder, but not moving away.

Ferb could have laughed. That was not what people were like! Sure, some of them were big jerks, but that did not change the fact that they were not just plain evil.

"Well, whoever Lord Fireblade is, that's a lie... We're not like that, Phin."

"...Phin?"

Ferb had not realized what he had done. "...what?"

Phineas blinked. "You... called me Phin. No one's ever done that."

The prince's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, sorry..."

"No, it's... It's fine," Phineas replied, starting to back away, "I... kinda like it."

They were silent, both letting go of each other, not wanting the moment to become awkward. They stood there for a moment, looking anywhere but at the other.

"Y-you know," Ferb started, "you don't have to be afraid of us."

"...what?"

"We're not evil. Sure we eat meat, but that doesn't mean we're going to hurt things like you."

"Then why did my family get killed by you guys?"

"I..."

Ferb did not quite know how to answer that question. He had not been around for that, so he did not know what to say. Phineas looked up at him with intense, dark blue eyes, searching the prince for an answer.

Unfortunately, he did not have one at the moment.

"I-I'm not sure, but I know that I won't hurt you, alright?"

The quizit stared him down, almost as if he was trying to search his mind for weapons. But just that moment, Ferb saw something that melted something away in his heart. Something that was blocking the entrance to another thing. He had no idea what it was, but for the first time in his life, he actually felt open. Like he had finally been relieved of something. Like he had made a true friend.

He saw Phineas smile.

It was not a small smile or a smirk, but a big, toothy white grin full of trust.

"Okay."

Ferb began to grin along with him, not being able to help the happy little feeling deep inside of him. It was almost contagious, he swore.

But it only lasted a few moments before the prince remembered that he could not stay in the forest forever and that he had a father that was probably wondering where in all of Danvillion he was, so he took a quick look in the sky and saw that the sun was almost as high as it could be, meaning it was most likely lunch time at the castle.

"I-I need to go," he said, casting the quizit a look of farewell, "Father is probably wondering where I am. Oh, and I'll be back with something to take care of that wing, alright?"

The young quizit glanced back behind him, nearly forgetting he was injured. "Y-you really don't h-!"

"Oh no, don't start that. It'll get infected if you don't do something."

The creature was about to say something else in protest, but decided against it, feeling it was useless, for it seemed that Ferb had already made up his mind.

The prince grinned in triumph and moved to run off, but Phineas stopped him.

"Wait!"

Ferb turned and looked back at the creature, gazing into his eyes while the younger stared right back.

"Can... can I see you again tomorrow?"

The creature began to fiddle its feet, uncomfortable with the silence that followed.

Finally Ferb grinned and yelled back to the other, running off not wanting to keep his father waiting, for fear of being yelled at again.

"I thought I made that clear; yes!"

* * *

**Ahh, there's the Isabella we all know... So determined.**

**So yes, she's moving to Danvillion because things in Gandouta are to 'crime-y'. And that's how everything in Isabella's world ties innn... I will not say anymore. And you know what the problem is for poor Izzy...**

**And I had fun writing the scene for Phinny and Ferb... Big brother Ferb is just awesome. Because, Phineas can't be happy allllll the time, and when he's not, I like to the Ferbster would be there for him... It's what brothers do. Well, in this case, they're not brothers. YET.**

**- Lovey**


	6. Going to Laura

**So, here I am with chapter six... And Ferb get's to talk to his mother! 8D This one was fun to write... **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ferb, where in all of Danvillion have you been?"

The prince whipped around with a soft gasp to find his father standing right behind him, wide eyed with surprise. Of course, the green-haired teen did not blame him, for he was most likely a complete mess at the moment. Falling through trees, hugging crying quizits and rushing through tall grass and bushes were not the most clean things in the world to do.

"Um..."

The king crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at his son. "It looks as if you've been hit by a tornado."

Ferb blinked. Did he really look that bad? "Uh... I just went to the village..."

"The village?" Lawrence repeated, "what on earth were you doing there? Not playing with those filthy village children, I hope?"

The prince chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. What a horrible time for his father to catch him. "Oh no, not playing with them, Father..."

"Then what were you doing?"

The boy blinked. He would have to make up a lie, a fib of some sort to get out of this situation... But of course, he hated lying to his father, the guilty feeling always swallowing him up sooner or later. But, if he was to keep his new friendship a secret, then he would have to create a false story. Wait a minute, he had told Phineas that there was nothing to fear from people, so why was he even trying to hide the quizit? Was he completely sure of himself when he had told the creature that there was nothing to be scared of?

"Ferb! Answer me."

The prince snapped out of his trance, racing back to the cold hard reality that was his life. "I uh... I was getting some flowers for Mother."

The king blinked before smiling in satisfaction. "Ah, how very nice of you. May I see them?"

The alarms in Ferb's mind went off. He did not have any flowers.

"No! You can't!"

Lawrence recoiled in surprise. "Oh... Is there something wrong, son?"

Ferb flashed him a quick smile and tried to evade his father's gaze. "No, everything is fine. I just... I'm going to go up and see Mother."

"But Fer-!"

The boy did not give him time to finish as he instantly dashed up the stairs, eager to escape the king, dropping the sack he had gathered that morning and taken to the forest. Lawrence stared in shock at where his son had once been, wondering what on earth could have triggered that sort of outburst.

"Hm," he muttered, turning the other to direction to move on to the kitchen, "that was oddly out of character..."

But in the process of doing so, he nearly tripped over the sack and caught himself just in time. The king looked down and saw the object, the inside of it looking very full.

"Well, what have we here? Poor boy must have forgotten the flowers..." He whispered curiously, taking the bag into his hands. The king carefully opened it up, peering inside. The first thing he laid eyes on was not a floral plant, but a book.

"Why, what could have been doing with this?"

He gently took the object out of its resting place and turned it over, not remembering having seen that type before. The king saw a bookmark of some sort sticking out from inside the book, and thus out of curiosity, flipped to that exact page, and was surprised at what resided inside.

Lawrence's brow furrowed in confusion. "A... Quizit? My, what on earth is that?"

His fingers lightly traced the rough sketches of the creature as he continued to read the small paragraph that was the winged boy's biography.

"Since when was Ferb ever interested in mythology...?"

Ah, so he did not know about our prince's secret obsession. Well, not really obsession, merely intriguement. But soon Laura's words of advice came bouncing back to his brain and he gently closed the book, moving to put it back in the bag.

But he saw something else inside it, as well.

"What have we here...? A feather?"

No...

...a Quizit feather.

One person, he thought, There's one person I can tell who'll understand.

Ferb rushed up the winding staircase, bounding up each and every step with ease and not stopping until he had reached the top and was at the door he had been racing to look for. He screeched to a halt, placing a hand over his racing heart, trying desperately to calm it so that he would not look like he had run across all of Danvillion to get to her. Well technically he had, but that was not the point.

The prince shakily reached for the door knob. She was someone he could trust for sure... After all, she was his mother.

The boy quietly opened the door and walked in, making sure no one was following him as he did so. Why the heck was he so nervous about this? He should not have any reason to worry, right? After all, had told Phineas that there was nothing to be afraid of...

So why was he so anxious?

Why did he have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach? The prince did not know, but he was curious to find out why, so he had decided to tell someone that would understand him and would keep a secret safe and sound. And there was only one person he knew that would do that for sure... The woman on the bed in front of him.

Laura Fletcher.

"Hi," he said softly, not wanting to startle her in her current state, "how are you?"

Laura looked up at him with gentle eyes and smiled. "I could be better," she replied, trying to hide her pain from her son, "but everything is fine."

But Ferb knew better: he knew she was not well at all, but he admired her for caring for him and trying to convince him that everything was okay. The prince forced up a weak smile. He could not stand seeing his own mother bedridden, unable to get up and move around like humans were made to do. Here she was, right in front of him, dying, and there was nothing he could possibly do to keep her from the clutches of death. Even though the medical experts in the realm had not deemed the disease terminal, he had guessed a while ago that it was hopeless. He had seen the signs.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" She asked, holding up a shaking hand, the boy gently taking it in his own.

"I..."

This was silly. He did not know why, but he felt as though he did not need to be secretive about his little friendship, so why was he? Why did he have a feeling he needed to keep it locked away, safe in the depths of his soul? It was a friendship. Why would a relationship like that need to be hidden?

It's a forbidden friendship, he answered himself, Phineas told you that Lord Fireblade, whoever that is, had banished human friends. Don't tell.

But he had to.

The prince could not stand the guilty feeling of a secret one had been hiding, yet wanting to let out for so long. It was just too much. Apparently things he had not even heard of before existed... If they did, who knew what else did? He had just found a mythological creature called a Quizit of all things, had become friends with him, had broken his wing, and now was about to reveal that he had a nonexistent friend to his mother.

His dying mother.

Who would soon be gone, and he would have no one to talk to that would understand what he had been through, what he was going through, all of his problems and worries...

Pretty soon, the one thing he was living for would vanish into thin air, taking his purpose in life with her. What would happen then? Would he become a mere shell, looking fine on the outside, yet void of all light and living on the inside? Surely that was where he was headed. But wait!

He had Phineas.

Woah, woah, woah... you just met him and you're already counting on him to practically raise you from the dead?

Well, he is pretty much your only friend...

But you just met him! What if he's overwhelmed?! You can't just go and pick a person to be your best friend!

But he saved you...

...twice. Isn't that what friends do?

"Ferb..! Are you alright, son?"

The boy's breathing hitched as his mind came crashing back down to reality. He had completely forgotten that he was residing in his mother's room. Laura looked up at him, a worried expression plastered in her pale face.

"You wouldn't talk to me... Is there something on your mind...?"

Ferb blinked and gazed blankly down at the woman.

"...yes."

Laura smiled compassionately. "What's wrong? It's nothing serious, is it?"

The prince had no idea where he was, the pressure of the new secret boring down on him. Why in all of Danvillion was he so nervous about this? The boy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at the wooden floor.

"I... It's going to sound crazy..."

The queen struggled to get into a better position in order to see her son. "Well, I've dealt with lots of crazy things... Especially with your father."

"But Mum, this isn't the normal kind of crazy. You'd think I was looney if I told you this."

"But you trust me, don't you?"

"Well yes, but-!"

He was interrupted by a long gentle finger being placed against his lips.

"Then don't be afraid to tell me what the matter is, alright?"

Ferb looked into her kind eyes, filled with warmth and welcoming. How could he say no?

"Well... I... I met someone."

Laura nodded for him to go on, smiling as she took her finger away.

"I met someone in the forest today... Someone different. Somebody you would never see if you didn't know about him."

His mother pursed her lips. "Well then, who was this somebody? Was he your age?"

"Um... Actually, I have no idea. But if you looked at him you would have thought he was around twelve to thirteen years old... But he could be two hundred, for all I know."

This made Laura recoil slightly in surprise. "Two hundred? What on earth are you talking about, Ferb?"

The prince sighed and looked back to the ground. "I knew you'd think me crazy... It's only normal..."

But the queen weakly shook her head in protest. "No, no, go on... I'm just surprised! Why would anyone be two hundred years old?"

"I met something called a Quizit." Ferb did not look up, but merely stayed stationary. "He said his name was Phineas... I felt a connection between him, Mum, like I finally found a friend..."

Laura did not say anything, but simply stared, wide eyed at him. There was nothing but silence as nobody spoke... Ferb continued to stare holes into the floor and the queen seemed to be off on another world.

I knew it, he thought, My own mother thinks I'm crazy too.

"You... you met a Quizit...?"

"Yeah... You think I'm crazy, huh...?"

"I've always wanted to meet one."

That made Ferb freeze cold, his train of thought veering off the tracks completely. What?

"Wait, what did you say?"

Laura laughed gleefully, clasping her hands together. "I can't believe you actually met one, Ferb! Was he sweet? Funny? Did he talk to you?"

Wait, what? What was going on here? Why was his mother not thinking he was a complete idiot? What the heck was happening?

The woman seemed to have read his mind, for she quickly backed away and cleared her throat. "You know that book about mythology in your room; the oldest one there is?"

Ferb nodded slowly, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, that used to be mine when I was a child just like you. And out of all the creatures in that whole book, that Quizit always stuck in my brain wherever I went. I couldn't get him out of my head! I wanted to see one so badly... But everyone thought I was crazy and delusional because I wouldn't stop talking about him. I did stop talking about the little guy, but I never stopped believing he was real. You said his name was Phineas, right?"

Again another slow nod.

"Wow, what a unique name..."

"...you really believe, too?"

Laura looked over at her son who was staring right into her, searching for answers to newly raised questions. "Oh yes, every since I can remember."

"Well I guess I know where I got my interest in mythology from..."

The queen laughed at this. But is was only a few moments before she could not help but ask another question. "Did he look like the one in the book?"

Ferb nodded with a grin, finally beginning to understand. "Yeah, but he looks so much more unrealistic up close...

The feathers are as white as snow, and they feel like silk..."

"You touched him?"

The prince's expression saddened at this as he remembered he and Phineas' little chat earlier that day. "Yeah... He's really sensitive when it comes to family... He said that his were killed by us humans."

Laura recoiled in surprise. "What? I don't remember anything like that happening... Hm... Maybe it was longer ago than I thought."

"What, is it true? He said that someone named Lord Fireblade told him so."

The queen put a feeble hand to her chin in thought before coughing. "Hm... I don't ever recall hearing of one Lord Fireblade..."

Ferb shrugged in response. "I haven't either... But if Phineas exists, then who knows what else may exist out there."

His mother grinned up at him, adventure sparkling in her eyes. "Many, many things, Ferb."

They were silent for a few moments before Laura spoke once more. "But sweetie, if humans really did turn on poor Phin's family, then I suggest that you keep your friendship a secret. We wouldn't want the past to repeat itself now, would we?"

The teen quickly shook his head in response. "I will, mother."

"Now, why don't you go down and help your father. I'm pretty sure he needs it," she said through a series of coughs.

Ferb looked at her worriedly as he got up off the bed. "Do you need anything, Mum?"

The queen shooed him away with a shake of her hand as she continued to cough. "Oh no, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so..."

The green-haired prince then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and turned around only to find Lawrence standing right in front of him. Ferb nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he saw his father, the first thing coming to mind was that he had heard the whole thing. But he did not look angry or confused...

He had a kind smile on his face. "Is this yours, son?"

He held up an object. A very familiar object. A snowy white object. A smooth, silky object.

A Quizit's feather.

* * *

**Mwahahaha, suspense. xDDD I say no more. Tu^**

**- Lovey**


	7. An Unexpected Visit

**Mwuhahahaaa... what will Ferb doooo? :D**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ferb stared at the feather in his father's hand. Where in the world did he get that? The prince had not taken anything from Phineas... had he?

"Uh, yes, that's mine," he said softly, gently taking the feather from the king, "Where'd you find it?"

Lawrence held up another thing: the boy's satchel in which he had dropped in his hurry to get to his mother. "I found it in here... I didn't know you had a liking for mythology, Ferb."

The green-haired teenager chuckled nervously. "Yeah, Mum says I get it from her..."

The king's eyes widened in surprise at this. "Oh really now? She like it too? Hm... I would've never expected that from her..."

"She said she's loved it ever since she was a child."

"Hm... You know Ferb, I saw a picture in your book here that this feather resembles very well. Where did you find it?"

Now he was in trouble. The boy knew that he had been in the forest, and if he told his father he would most likely be furious with him. It was off limits, after all. But the thing was, he had no idea he had gotten the feather, much less even put it in there. How was he supposed to answer a question he did not have the answer to?

"I... I bought it. In the village... And then I took it home and painted it to look like the one in the book because I love mythology so much."

Lawrence crossed his arms and looked him sternly in the eye. "Ferb, you know not to use the royal paints. You didn't have my permission."

"So I'm your royal fourteen-year-old son and I'm not allowed to use the royal paints?"

"No. Those are for the castle portrait painters. Now why don't you go to your room and tidy up a bit... It looks awful in there."

This made Ferb's jaw hang open in shock. "What? But it looks perfectly clean!"

"The things I can see look clean, but what about under your bed?"

The prince grinned shamefully and rubbed the back of his neck with a blush.

"That's right, I know what you stick under there. Now, off you go, clean it up."

"Yes Father."

And with that, he turned to go, but one more thing from the king stopped him. "Wait, don't paints make things stiff? So the feather would be stiff... Not smooth and silky... Are you sure you bought that?"

Ferb froze.

Crud.

"Yep, pretty sure!" Not leaving any time for the man to answer, he dashed off to his room, leaving Lawrence's mouth gaping in shock.

"Man, keeping a relationship hidden is harder than I thought..."

"HIYA!"

The prince let out a startled cry as he whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded very familiar... And he would have loved to see that person, if it weren't for the fact the he was in the castle, trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Oh no, please not now...

"I couldn't wait until next time, so I figured out I'd come over here instead of you going over to where I live."

Ferb turned to the only window in his room, seeing it open with Phineas sitting on the sill of it.

"Hi!"

The green-haired teen blinked in shock. "What-where-how-how did you even get here? Your wing is broken! And I'm supposed to keep our relationship hidden! You don't want to be found out do you?! And again, how the heck did you get here without being seen?!"

The little winged creature giggled at his friend's outburst. "You know, the people in your town don't pay much attention to you unless you're going to buy something."

Ferb's eyelids lowered, unamused. "I know. But how did you get all the way up here? You can't fly."

"I climbed!" He replied, smiling like the sun. He seemed so different compared to what he was like in the forest... Now, he was all sunshine and rainbows. The book had been right when it said that Phineas was a creature with a big heart.

"Um, Phin, I don't think now would be a good time to visit..."

The younger cocked his head in curiosity. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Ferb put a hand to the back of his neck and looked back at the door of his bedroom. "Well... My home isn't the best place to be when you're trying to hide your friendship, Phineas... Especially when you have a king for a father who would most likely call the authorities if he found out about you."

"Wait, you're a prince? That's so cool!"

"Um... yeah. Wait a minute, how in the world did you find where I live if you didn't know I was a prince?"

Phineas shrugged with a grin as he hopped off of the edge of the window and into the room. "It was easy! You're clothes are a lot different than the ones in the village. So I assumed you were one of the more wealthy ones, and I saw this really BIG castle, and I guess I just thought you'd be there. So here I am!"

Ferb sighed and crossed his arms. He felt like a parent disciplining his child. "You do know what would happen if you went to the wrong house, right?"

"I know," the creature replied, looking around the room in wonder, "it's a good thing I came here first..."

Facepalm, he thought, irritatedly, he's almost too happy... And oblivious.

"You have a really cool room... What's that?"

Phineas ran over to the prince's bed, spotting the satchel he had taken with him that morning. He pulled out the book with the red cover and golden binding and flipped to the bookmarked page. Ferb watched as his face lit up, the creature grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, that's me! That's me, that's me, that's me, that's me!"

The prince chuckled as he saw the smaller of the two start bouncing in place, holding up the book for the green-haired teen to see.

"Yep, that's you, alright."

"Wooow... I'm in a book! Did you draw that?"

"Oh, no," Ferb said, shaking his head with a grin, "I can't draw. I'm not an artist... I'm more of a builder."

This made the creature curious. "Ooo, really? What do you make?"

The prince shrugged as he walked over to Phineas and sat on the bed. "Not very big things since I don't have very much creativity... Now if you gave me something to do, I'd be able to do it. But I can't just create something and build it... I need somebody else to do the inventing. Somebody with a big imagination."

"I... I like to invent." Ferb looked up at his friend and blinked. "You do?"

Phineas giggled and looked down at him. "Oh yeah, I love it. I like to choose trees and just draw on them what I want to do today... But you know the ironic thing?"

"...what?"

"I can't build. I'm horrible at it, not to mention I don't have the supplies to do it... But you, Ferb, you're good at building. Maybe we could work together!"

This made the prince's face lit up in a big grin. The young Quizit began to twirl around the room, making motions with his hands.

"We could be the world's most famous inventors and builders... We could make anything! We'd be the inseparable duo that can do anything!"

Ferb laughed when Phineas nearly fell over by tripping on a stray object on the floor. "Probably not anything, Phin."

The creature stopped his dancing and turned to look at the prince with a daring smile. "Oh, c'mon, anything's possible if you put your mind to it!"

He hopped over to where the green-haired teenager was sitting and sat down with him. "You know everybody says looks can deceive..."

Ferb looked over in confusion when he heard the melody flowing from the Quizit's mouth. "Phineas, you aren't going to start sing-!"

"So that's why you just gotta believe!"

The younger got up and started tapping his feathered foot to the beat of the song. "Sometimes you just have to trust in what you can't see..."

Ferb raised an eyebrow with a smirk and got up with him and started to sing along as well. He had no idea what kind of trick this was, but it was working.

And then you'll finally be free.

Phineas grinned and spun around, closing his eyes and laughing. It was only then that the prince really heard the song. The birds seemed to be singing along, just like in the forest, as they snapped their fingers and stomped their feet. The green-haired teenager knew that this was a dangerous thing to do, singing at full blast when his father could burst in the room at any moment and see the creature... But for some reason, he felt alive singing, and he did not want to stop.

Phineas began to spin around the other male. "So won't you come and fly with me... Across the land and across the sea!"

Ferb laughed softly when the creature stopped right in front of him and held a hand out to him.

They say life is short, so this I have to report...

"Do all you can, don't waste your life..." Ferb sung, grabbing the Quizit's hand and starting to spin around with him. I did not care if it looked weird, it was fun.

"Have a kid and get a wife!"

This made Ferb laugh all the more. "But you're not human!"

Phineas laughed along with him as they danced around the room. "I, don't, care!"

Life is an adventure, life is beautiful!

Life is a story, life is wonderful.

You know when you walk the path of surprise...

Don't ever cover your eyes!

"Because life is a gorgeous painting," Ferb sung, breaking away from his friend to do a little footwork of his own.

"And there's no such thing as waiting..." Phineas chorused, bobbing up and down to the beat.

The two joined once more, hands meshing together as they spun one last time, the room filled with laughter and joy.

"When you're living the story of a Lifetime!"

The two collapsed in giggles to the floor, too tired to get up as they panted through their laughter.

"We... sound... really good... together..." Phineas said through his exhaustion.

"Haha, I guess we do... Did... did you use some kind... of trick...? If you were... anyone else, I would have... just walked away... or stopped you."

"Nope, I just like to sing," the winged creature grinned at him.

"Ferb, is everything alright in there?"

The two froze. Ohhh, no. They had been caught. Ferb scrambled up and ripped Phineas up from the floor, pushing him down on the bed and covering him up with the blankets.

"Um... Yes! Yes I am," he tried to say through his panting.

Lawrence slowly opened the door and peered in. "My goodness, it's a mess in here... Ferb, have you been cleaning your room? I heard singing."

"Uhhh... I like to sing...? I got carried away."

The king remained in his spot as he looked around the room. "Ferb, you have a feather in your hair... The same one that I found..."

"I was painting more."

"And what's under your bed sheets?"

"BYE, FATHER!"

Ferb raced forward and frantically pushed the king out of the room and slammed the door closed, quickly locking it. After a moment the man was heard walking away, mumbling something about 'birds and dancing.' Phineas peeked his triangular little feathered head out from under the covers and looked over at the prince worriedly.

"See? This was exactly why I didn't want you to come here. Father would go bonkers."

The creature looked down at the ground shamefully, sitting up and wrapping the sheets around his body. "Oh, sorry..."

"Oh, no, no, no, Phin, I didn't mean it like that... I'm just... I'm just worried that if someone finds out the past will repeat itself and you'll get killed this time..."

"You... you care?"

Ferb's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I care, why wouldn't you think I did?"

Phineas sighed. "Well, we just met, and... I just... I don't know, I have no idea why I thought that."

The prince walked over and lifted the younger's head so his eyes met the other's. "Phin, the first time I met you, I felt a connection... I don't know what it was, I but I did. And I met you like... Last night or something. And you've already become my best friend. In less than a day, Phineas... Can you believe that? Of course I care."

The young Quizit blinked and then smiled, feeling relieved. "Thanks Ferb. You know, that's funny, because you're the first true friend I've ever had, too. Why do we have so much in common?"

Ferb chuckled, letting go of the other's head. "I have no idea... It almost like we were meant to be friends."

"No... Best Friends."

This only made the prince smile even larger. Man, he had been smiling a whole lot today. "Now, let's fix that wing shall we?"

Phineas recoiled in surprise. "I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Well, I did," he said, walking to the door, "now I'm going to get a bandage. You weren't trying to hide it from me, were you?"

"...can you read minds?" Ferb laughed before unlocking and walking out the door.

The Quizit checked to make sure he would not come back in before attempting to get up off of the bed.

"And stay put!" The green-haired prince yelled.

"Dangit!"

* * *

**EEEEEH. I don't know about the ending of this chapter... Just this one. T_O I just... Something seems too happy about it. I dunno... Maybe Quizit magic? xD**

**- Lovey**


	8. A Penny For A Trinket

**Hi again! :D I have to tell you, this one was fun to do for some reason... I dunno why. It was just fun. xD**

**I don't own PnF... only Archie. X3**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So, remind me again, why am I wearing this?"

Ferb looked over at his companion as he walked cautiously through the mob of people that was the village of Danvillion. Phineas was wearing the sheets from his bed, wrapped around his small form, covering his head in hopes of staying anonymous. It had been working so far.

"So nobody stops and stares at you and finds out that I have a bond with something that isn't supposed to exist," he replied.

The young Quizit looked up at him curiously, only to have the prince gently push his head back down again. "What do you mean, 'I'm not supposed to exist?'"

Ferb grunted as he bumped into another villager. "I'll explain it later... Right now, we just need to get you to the forest and fix up that wing."

"Why couldn't we have done it in your room...?"

"Because I didn't want to risk Father barging in again."

Phineas giggled. "You're funny."

The green-haired teenager just sighed and continued to pull the younger along. "Can we just get you home?"

"That's fine by me!"

After going and finding the bandages he had needed to patch up Phineas' wing, Ferb had decided it was best to get out of the castle, lest he wanted to found out. So, as carefully and quietly as he could have, the prince had gathered the blankets from his bed and wrapped them around the creature's body in such a way that it looked as if the the younger were wearing a peasant's clothing.

Then they had snuck out of the castle and into the village in hopes of trying to get Phineas out of the land and back to his home.

"I still think it was stupid of you to come up here," Ferb muttered softly after a few minutes. P

hineas hung his head. "I... I know. I'm sorry... I just..." he paused and sighed. "I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had..."

The prince cast his eyes down at the ground as he slowed down a bit, realizing he was pulling a little too fast for a crowd. The Quizit's face could not be seen as he began to speak once more.

"I don't know what it is... There's just something about you, Ferb. Like an instant connection..."

Ferb sighed softly and cast a glance behind him. "I felt it too."

Phineas looked up slightly with a small grin. "Really?"

The prince smiled softly back at him and nodded. The young creature lowered his head again, only this time it was not from embarrassment. "I thought I was the only one who felt it... Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Ferb chuckled lightly as he continued to maneuver his way through the large body of people. "Mm, hm."

They gradually began to near the end of the road they had been walking and passed through a few other roads without stares or questions. Everything was going well for now. Finally, the two came to the Product Lane; it did not seem to be very busy that day, which was odd for it nearly always had lots of people roaming its dusty streets...

But today, it only had a few.

Phineas could not help himself as he stared at all of the things in the shops and booths; the little trinkets, the food, the clothes... It was all so new.

But Ferb did not seem to be paying any attention whatsoever to the objects in the street; of course he had most likely walked down this road many times... It was nothing new to him.

But suddenly, something caught the Quizit's eye. It was a little ornament in a shop that was hanging from a shelf. It was made of red, glittering, glazed glass and was of a mother and her child. The child seemed to be reaching up to the woman and the latter with her child's hand in her's.

It was beautiful.

The creature did not know what it was about it, but he had a new feeling welling up inside of him... Almost as if he had to have the little trinket. And before Ferb knew it, Phineas had ripped his hand from the prince's and was dashing toward the designated shop, eager to see the object.

The green-haired teenager's eyes widened when he saw where the younger was headed. "Phineas! Stop, you can't go in there!"

But the winged creature did not seem to hear him as he slowed to a stop right in front of the door to the dusty building. He turned the doorknob ever-so-carefully and slowly walked in.

Now, Phineas had only seen the one trinket in the window of the shop; but when he walked in, there were millions. And they were as gorgeous as a rainbow at midnight with the moon glistening off of it. They were of all different colors, red, green, blue... Even teal and tangerine! There seemed to be every kind of ornament in the world in that shop.

But they all seemed to have something in common: a bond. Each little glass object had some kind of moral or lesson to teach... Like the Mother and Child one.

The bond of Family.

That was what had reached out to the little Quizit... He had never gotten a chance to meet his family, therefore feeling a connection to the little ornament... Almost as if he still had one.

Phineas turned and looked around, searching for the one little object he had dashed to the store for. And he found it, hanging right where he had seen it, from a shelf right by the window. The creature slowly made his way over to it, the other trinkets hanging everywhere you could think of. It was like a fairy tale, the light reflecting off of the glittering glass shone in every place in the shop, filling it with colors of every kind. And every time the bumped against one another they would make a sound like the tinkle of a little bell, a happy sound.

Phineas stopped right under the trinket he had come for and looked up at it. It seemed to glow the brightest of all the others, shining like a newly lit star. The Quizit often wondered why had had not seen his parents... He also wondered if he had had a brother or a sister... Maybe both?

"Well, w'do we have here?"

Phineas whipped around, startled, to see a large man towering over him. He had very big hands and a beard... He looked like he had been around the town for a while.

"Y'like that one, little guy?" He chuckled, gently taking the ornament off of its place on the shelf , lowering it down to the creature.

Phineas nodded, with a bright grin.

"It's always been one of m' favorites... But nobody's ever payed any 'tention to it."

The winged Quizit stared up in shock at the man, taking the little trinket into his hands. "Really? Nobody's wanted to buy this?"

That earned a hearty laugh from the man. "Oh, this aren't fer buyin' mister. They're jest fer fun. Y'can have it, if y'like."

This brought a smile as big as the sun to Phineas' face. "Wow, really? It's so pretty!"

The latter held out a big hand with a toothy grin. "I'm Archie. It's a pleasure t'meet ya, little one."

The Quizit giggled and held out his hand as well. "I'm Phineas."

The creature reached out to shake Archie's hand, but was yanked back.

"Phineas! You can't just run off like that!"

Ferb looked up at the man in front of his companion. "I-I'm sorry, he's not really from around here..."

Archie chuckled and held up a hand. "It's quite alright. T'was jest talkin' to him, and h'likes that there trinket."

The prince looked down and saw the ornament in Phineas' hands. "Oh Phin, you know you don't have any money-!"

"But Ferb, he said it was okay if I have it... They don't cost anything anyway, and he said I was the first to want it! How sad is that? Everything here is so pretty!"

Ferb gradually let go of the Quizit and smiled softly. "Alright, but just don't run off like that again... Not everything's free, here."

Phineas looked up at him innocently and grinned. "I know, I just couldn't resist this one."

The green-haired prince cocked his head in curiosity when he realized what the object was. "Why'd you pick that one?"

The winged creature looked down at his hands and shrugged. "I dunno... It just caught my eye for some reason. I guess the fact that I never got to actually meet my parents might have triggered something."

Ferb merely nodded in response.

"You know," Archie said, "You can always come back sometime. Judging by the look on your friend's face, if he ever goes missing, I would look here."

This made the Quizit blush as the prince chuckled amusingly.

"Thank you for your kindness," Ferb replied, walking out the door.

"No problem!"

They were about to walk out the door when the large man noticed something. "Hey, wait a minute, aren't you the prince of Danvillion?"

The green-haired teen turned around to answer but Phineas beat him to it. "Yeah, he is! Isn't it so cool? Ferb gets to live in a castle! I've always wanted to live in a castle... But Lord Fireblade says they're off limits to young creatures like me."

Archie raised an eyebrow. "Lord Fireblade? What're you talkin' 'bout there, young 'un?"

Ferb chuckled nervously before taking the creature's hand and pulling him along out the door, waving goodbye to Archie, eager to escape the sudden turn of events. "He doesn't mean anything! You know kids, their imaginations..."

The burly man paused before nodding in understanding. "Alrighty then, c'm back soon, y'hear?"

The prince did not answer, but only continued to pull Phineas along into the crowd as the younger happily waved back, the little trinket huddled safely near his chest. They then resumed their trek through the mob of people until the made it to the end of the road and into the forest. It was only then that Phineas broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

Ferb looked back at his companion as they traveled past the entrance. "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The winged creature looked down at his feet as he walked. "When I mentioned Lord Fireblade, you looked scared..."

The green-haired prince chuckled and turned around to face his friend. "I'm not mad at you, Phin. I just want you to be safe."

"But I thought you said I could trust humans?"

Ferb sighed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I did say that... But not all of us are nice and friendly. There are other people out there who only think of themselves and will do anything to get some kind of money for themselves. And the problem is, you never know who those people could be."

Phineas looked up at him, and although Ferb could not see them through the sheets, he could tell the creature's feathers were flattened.

"I... I also talked to my Mother."

This made the creature cock his head in curiosity. "Really?"

The prince smiled softly. "Yeah... She said it would probably be best if we kept our relationship hidden," he said before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "But she said she had no idea who Lord Fireblade was... Who's that, Phin?"

Phineas' eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know who Lord Fireblade is?"

Ferb shook his head, no.

"Lord Fireblade's the ruler of all the land! How could you not know him? He's a Phoenix, for crying out loud!"

The green-haired prince blinked. "...a Phoenix? What do you mean, ruler? My father's the ruler..."

The little winged Quizit giggled. "No, no, Lord Fireblade is the ruler of my home... Your dad's the king of this land. You can't see Trimequette?"

Ferb scratched his head. "Wait a minute, there's a whole different world separate from this one?"

This only made Phineas laugh more. "Man, you ask a lot of questions, Ferb! It's not really separate from here, you just have to believe to see it! You do, right?"

The teenager scoffed and threw up his hands. "Are you kidding me? How could I not? Of course I believe, Phineas."

The creature looked past the Brit and into the forest. "Well, then maybe you didn't go far enough into the forest to see it. C'mon! I wanna take you to Trimequette!"

And with that Phineas took Ferb's hand and pulled him along through the forest to their new destination, Trimequette.

****City of Mythology.

* * *

**Woooo, going to Trimequette!**

...soon. xDDD Yeah, it's not in the next chapter... But probably the one after it. Or maybe the next. I dunno. But this was fun, Archie gets introduced. You'll see him more in the story. And don't worry, Ferb's gonna fix Phinny's wing. Phin's just not cooperating...

I have to say, the trinket shop was fun to do. 

**- Lovey is out... PEACE. :D**


	9. Climbing Trees Again

**I COMPLETELY FORGOT IT WAS WEDNESDAY. SORRY. XDDDDDD**

**I don't own PnF.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Phineas, slow down!"

The Quizit looked back at his friend whom he was pulling along at a very fast rate, using his wings to propel him forward. They had only been running for a minute, but it felt like a while for Ferb.

Phineas laughed and continued to run. "You wanna see Trimequette, don't you?"

The prince panted as he jumped just in time over a fallen tree. "Well yes, but could you slow down?"

The Quizit did not answer but continued to dash through the brush and trees as if something were chasing them. Ferb did not know how the creature was able to run so fast and flap his wings without bring pain to the injured one. The again, the feathered boy did reveal to him that he had been trying to hide the pain from the British prince.

Why, Ferb still had no clue.

"Phin," he called up to his friend, "You're not bringing yourself pain, flapping your wings, are you?"

Phineas looked back at him with a grin to show him that everything was alright and there was no need for concern. But Ferb knew better. He had learned to read people's eyes in such a way that even his father had no idea how he did it. And there was definitely a bit a pain that was to be found in them.

The green-haired teenager pulled back on the grip the creature had on him, slowing Phineas down to a stop. The quizit looked back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the matter, Ferb?" He asked, turning toward the other.

The prince lowered his eyelids and took his hand from Phineas', crossing his arms. "I'd like to know why you don't want me knowing about that wing of yours. You've been hiding it. I think a broken wing would cause a lot more pain to someone while flapping it..."

But the smaller of the two shrugged his shoulders and looked the other way. "It doesn't really hurt..."

Ferb sighed and rolled his eyes and the small attempt to cover up what he wanted to find out. "Don't give me that, Phin. We may have just met, but I can already tell when you're hiding something. It's kind of obvious, too."

The quizit sighed and hung his head, finally giving in. "Oh, alright. Truth is, I hate it when people worry about me. Not that a lot of people do, but when the are worried it drives me crazy. I... I don't really like to be the center of attention... I like to give other people credit, too, you know?"

Ferb smiled softly and gently lifted the other's head up so he could see the blue eyes that seemed so familiar now. "I know exactly what you mean. But don't hide serious things from me... If you had a sickness that you hid from me and I never knew, when I finally would've gotten you to a doctor, it might already be too late then. I don't want you to get hurt just because I would worry about you."

Phineas grinned lightly. "Really?"

The prince nodded as his smile grew. "If anything, I think it would be better the sooner you told me, so I would worry less. Right?"

The quizit looked away as if in thought. "I... I guess so..."

The green-haired teenager became a bit concerned as he looked past Phineas and saw the injured wing droop. "How bad is it?"

Phineas shrugged, still not looking at Ferb. "I dunno... I can't see it."

The Brit moved around the smaller of the two to get a better look at the injury. "Well then, if you can't see it, then let me."

The Quizit sighed and gently sat down where he was, already tired of standing and carrying the broken burden that was his grounded wings. "Alright... But I'm pretty sure it's not that bad-!"

"Oh, don't you start," Ferb interrupted, holding up a hand, "I don't want your reassurances. They're coated with sugar, anyway."

"That is not true!" Phineas objected, although there was a grin on his face.

The prince chuckled before turning back to his injured friend. He gently took the right one and separated it from the left, softly bringing it out as much as he could without bringing Phineas pain. He did not have to do it long before the creature gasped in pain and tried to retract the wing, Ferb holding it in place.

"Sorry," the teenager sighed, loosening his grip, "I just need to know how far you can stretch it... So that way I'll know how bad it is.

Phineas nodded slightly, head down, obviously trying to hide the pain. Ferb held the wing out and ran his hand through the feathers to make sure there was not any other injury on the appendage, for he had remembered the wolf attack and the scream that had burst from the quizit. Now thinking about it, the Brit began to get chills.

Ferb was about to deem it just a break when his hand ran along something like a scar, only it felt wet and sticky...

...like blood.

He could see Phineas cringe visibly when the teenager found it, so he knew it was something.

"Does that hurt?"

The creature looked back with a nervous grin, pain evident on his face. "A... a little, yes..."

Ferb's eyebrows furrowed as he parted the feathers where his hand was and saw a gash about as long as his foot beneath the snowy white plume. Why, he did not even know why he had not noticed it before, it was so deep... Phineas had hidden it well.

"My word, Phin, you should have told me about this! Did you do anything to help it?"

Even though the Brit was not looking at his companion, he could tell the quizit had a guilty look on his face. Ferb rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. "Well of course not, you can't see back there, anyway."

The creature looked back slightly with a worried look on his face. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

The prince sighed softly and looked up with a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. Just need a bandage or two and you'll be good to go."

Phineas' face lit up with a bright grin at this. "Alright! I'll be able to fly again!"

But Ferb's eyes widened in alarm and grabbed the quizit's shoulder, forcing him down. "Phin, it's going to be a while before you'll be able to fly again. A break takes time to heal."

The creature groaned in despair, wings flopping back down visually. "Aw man!" he said, placing his head in his hands. "I really wanted to try out a new trick in the air..."

"You do tricks?" the prince asked, getting up and walking over to a nearby tree. "In the air?"

Phineas payed no attention and raised his gaze to the sky, longingly. "Yeah... I like to play with the birds."

Ferb walked over to the stump of the tree and proceeded to pick up a long, fair-sized leaf and bring it back over to where the quizit was sitting. "What kind of tricks do you do?"

The feathered creature sighed and began to play with the forest floor, it being clear that he was bored. "Not very much... Just like flips and dives and stuff. Why?"

"I like acrobatics," the teenager replied, holding the leaf up to the quizit's injured wing.

Phineas smiled lightly and looked back at the older of the two. "Really?"

"Mm, hm," was the reply as the prince began to wrap up the appendage. They were quiet for a while as Ferb continued to gently heal the wing, being very careful to not bring the creature any more pain than he was already in. But it was only a matter of time before Phineas began to talk again.

"I'm gonna hang it up there," he said, pointing upwards to a specific oak.

Ferb looked up at where the feathered finger was pointing and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why that one?"

The quizit smiled and held the his little trinket up to his gaze, as if trying to pinpoint where exactly he would set it.

"It's where I put everything I find. I think this'll make a really great addition, too." He smiled a bit before sighing again and looking back down at the ground.

"I just wish I could fly up there..." He said, sadly.

Ferb smiled compassionately and patted the creature on the head before standing up and admiring his work. The leaf bandage was wrapped neatly around the injury, some feathers poking out here and there. But other than that, it was fairly done.

"Well," he said, looking back up at the tree that the quizit had been talking about. "You could always climb."

At this, Phineas' face lit up in a bright grin as he started up and ran over to the tree, startling Ferb in the process.

"You're right! I don't need my wings." The creature positioned himself at the base of the towering giant, preparing to climb.

Oh no, Ferb thought, His wings are going to be too heavy for him to bear up the tree...

But, much to the prince's surprise, Phineas seemed to have no trouble ascending the tree, pulling himself up inch by inch; the climb fairly quick as well. It had only been about a minute before the quizit had made it to the first branch, which was a ways up off the ground.

"Wow," Ferb said, running a hand through his messy green hair. "You climb better than I do..."

He heard Phineas giggle from inside the oak tree. "Well, I have lived here all my life... You wouldn't think I wouldn't know how to climb a tree."

Ferb shrugged with a slight grin and made his way over to the tree as well. "I guess with those wings of yours I would've assumed you'd have been used to flying instead of climbing..."

The quizit's head poked out from a patch of leaves, looking around for a spot to set his ornament. "Hey, I've gotten hurt before... I haven't been airborne my entire life," he said.

Ferb chuckled as he too, began to climb the tree, not wanting to be grounded on the forest floor. "I would have never known..."

Phineas' head scanned the massive oak, still looking for a place to put his trinket. The prince could see him trying to use his wings, fluttering ever so slightly from branch to branch.

"Oh c'mon, Phin," he said, finally pulling himself up to the level his companion was on. "There's gotta be somewhere you can put it-!"

Ferb stopped, his words freezing in their tracks as he looked up and saw the interior of the tree. There were little objects made of glass, metal, even silver and gold hanging everywhere in the leaves and branches. The sunlight reflected off of each little trinket making bright colors shine off of every single one, making a bright, beautiful rainbow inside the tree. It was just like inside the shop where Phineas had gotten his little widget...

Ferb opened his mouth to say something, but another thing caught his eye.

"Heeey," he said, a small smirk making its way to his face. "Isn't that my watch?"

Phineas stopped all movement and turned to face the British prince. "What?"

Ferb began to laugh, making his way through the branches and up to the object which was hanging not too far away from him among some coins. "It is! I thought I'd lost that forever... Where in the world did you find it?"

"I found it just outside of the town. I was really nervous about getting it, but it was just too cool looking to resist," the creature replied with a flustered expression. "Did you want it back? Because I can give it back if you want."

Ferb shook his head at this, not wanting the other to give up his find. "No, no, you keep it. Besides, I think it looks a whole lot better up here than on me."

"Heh... really?" Phineas asked, gazing up between his feathered cheeks.

"Of course," Ferb replied, gently taking the watch into his hands. "Now I won't have to wear it. I never really liked it... It was kind of heavy, too."

The creature just laughed again and continued to look for a spot to put his little trinket where it would not fall off or weigh down a branch.

"So... How long have you been collecting all these things?" Ferb asked, climbing up to another branch which consisted mostly of pieces of different colored glass.

Phineas climbed a bit higher into the leaves and stood on a fairly thin branch, but not bending it at all. "Pretty much all of my life."

The prince nodded in reply as he watched the creature climb even higher.

"Phin, you're going to fall," he said nervously. "How are you not breaking those branches?"

Ferb lost sight of the quizit for just a moment before the creature's head popped out from above. right in front of him.

"I'm as light as a feather!" he said with a giggle.

Ferb chuckled and rolled his eyes at the pun. "Ha, ha, you're hilarious. You really are that light?"

Phineas disappeared again after nodding and climbed over to a specific branch. "I guess it's just one of the effects of being a quizit... Although, I always thought it was normal. So it was odd to me when that branch broke and you started falling."

"Yes," Ferb replied, looking around for his friend. "That feature would have come in handy a long time ago..."

It was quiet for a few moments as Ferb searched the tree with his eyes only to find nothing. But, only a few moments after, there was a triumphant shout from above and Ferb knew that the creature had found the perfect spot for his little trinket from the village.

"Where are you putting it?" The prince expected to have gotten an answer somewhere atop him, but to his surprise it came from directly behind the teenager.

"I found it! The place to put it," the creature said, looking up at Ferb with a very big grin.

The prince smiled back and carefully maneuvered his way toward the quizit, eager to see where he would put it. "Where is the place?"

Phineas giggled and took the Brit's hand, helping him up and leading him over to a spot that was almost like a window, for it was void of any leaves. "Look out from here, and you'll see."

The teenager balanced his weight on a thick branch and poke his head out of the green growth. Ferb looked over every tree in the forest. The oak seemed to be that way, for it was nearly the tallest in the woods, being able to be seen from the castle. There were many different shades of green, the light of the sun bouncing off just right to enhance the beauty of the trees themselves.

"P-phineas," he stuttered, eyes not leaving the scenery. "This is gorgeous… And you could see this one tree for miles."

"Yeah! So that way," Phineas said, Ferb now walking away to let the creature through. "I'll be able to see it all the time! It'll hang out over the edge of the tree high above the forest."

The winged quizit carefully stood on one foot as he reached out toward the single branch to hang the little trinket from. Fearing for Phineas' safety, Ferb took a step forward on another part of the tree and placed his hands upon the creature's shoulders to keep him from falling. For if he did, we would not have the strength from his injured wing to hold himself up in the air.

Why, he would hit the ground and most likely break another wing.

Almost there, just a little more... Phineas stretched out, reaching for the branch, the little nicknack in his hand.

There.

Just as it settled on its rightful place in the forest, it was as if the woods itself was accepting the trinket, as a strong wind suddenly blew out of nowhere and the songs of the birds seemed to rejoice.

"Awww," the quizit said, stepping back to admire his work. "The forest likes it!"

Ferb raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...what?"

Phineas smiled and looked back at the puzzled prince. "The forest is alive. You didn't know?"

The teenager's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

The creature laughed at Ferb's surprised expression, as he was baffled by the idea of a forest filled with life.

"That's the thing with Trimequette," Phineas shrugged with a grin. "Anything can happen."

Ferb was about to open his mouth to reply but Phineas put a feathered hand to his chin in thought.

"Speaking of Trimequette, I still need to take you there. C'mon," he said, suddenly grabbing Ferb's hand, making the prince yelp in shock, quickly sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"Phineas," Ferb gasped as he was pulled along once more, the speed of the creature in front of him feeling too fast. "Slow down!"

And with that, they were off to Trimequette.

City of Mythology.

...again.

* * *

**Anyways, here we are. Aaaaaand we're not in Trimequette... But we'll get there soon, I promise. ^^ And I told ya Ferb would fix up Phin's wing! I like the fact that Phinny would have his own little trinket-tree... It sounds like something a little tinkerer like would have.**

**i'vebeenslackingonwriting**

**EHEH, don't read that. xDDD**

**- Lovey **


	10. Arriving At Trimequette

**Hiya! I'm back again. ^^ I know you'll like this one... Trimequette was REALLY fun to describe. I think words do the realm a lot of injustice, but I tried my best. xDDD**

**I don't own PnF.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Almost there!" Phineas said, pulling Ferb along by the wrist through bushes, trees and who knows what else.

After their encounter with the quizit's Trinket Tree, the creature had vowed to take the prince to go see the one place where all magical things existed. Trimequette. But, being as light as he was, the Phineas seemed to be darting a bit too fast to their destination for the older of the two to keep up.

"Phineas," Ferb panted, "you said that just a minute ago!"

The quizit looked back at the Brit with a cheeky grin. "That's because we're almost there," he replied.

Ferb rolled his eyes with a sigh and tried his best to keep up with the runaway creature. "But if you keep saying that how will I know when we're really there?"

"I know exactly where it is," Phineas said, dodging a tree. "I grew up there, anyway."

"Are we close then?"

"I thought I just answered that!" the creature said with a laugh.

The two continued their race through the forest in search of the land the quizit had spoken so fondly of for a few minutes more before Phineas stopped abruptly, Ferb smashing into him from behind. The Brit muttered an apology through a chuckle to which Phineas merely giggled.

"Why'd we stop?" the prince asked, curious as to why the creature was not moving anymore.

Phineas looked back at him with a grin. "We're here."

Ferb looked around. There was nothing there, really... Just trees and bushes. "Um... Are you sure?"

The quizit nodded, turning around with a bright smile to face the prince. "You have to chant a special little song to see it."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just had to believe to see it?"

Phineas shrugged with a wry grin. "Well, you've gotta see a creature to get the chant therefore you would have already been able to believe because you already saw them. So... There's really no point," he replied with a chuckle.

Ferb grinned slightly in response. "How does it go?"

Phineas smiled and looked back to the empty space in front of them. "Like this...

"Invisibility cannot hide the place," he started, looking over to the empty space in front of the two.

_Where creatures dwell in peace,_

_Where magic is ever real,_

_Where each other we can feel_

_And the bond of family is everlasting,_

_So show yourself; your beauty,_

_And your purity in all of its glory."_

Ferb looked up when he detected movement out of the corner of his eye. The trees began to shake with excitement, the birds all flying down on the branches to watch the scene in curiosity. The wind began to whirl around the two as if a cyclone meant to start.

_"And in that place I shall dwell,_

_All of my worries will disappear and all will be well..._

_This place of peace, like a precious jewel in the universe_

_Nothing in all the world can disperse."_

The British prince looked over at the quizit who was grinning brightly, eyes closed, letting the breeze cool him. Ferb gazed over at the void plain before them. It was not very plain anymore. He watched as the trees began to part creating a path through the thick, green brush.

The trail was bright, light blue, with speckles of royal purple here and there. Ferb's ears picked up the sound of the birds beginning to sing, almost as if they knew the incantation as well.

_"But I have this oath to take,_

_For we have a special we make:_

_To preserve purity forever,_

_To continue to love whenever._

_To take up the task of peace_

_And carry it on forevermore..._

_So show yourself, sweet oasis:_

_The place that I ever adore!"_

Aa soon as those magical words rolled off the tongue of the quizit, there was an incredible roar, the wind nearing the speed of a train; the birds singing louder and ever more lively than the prince had ever heard and the trees whipping to and fro violently. The two had to shield their eyes from the vibrant light that was getting ever so brighter in front of them. Ferb could feel the air almost being pushed right to them as if they were getting lifted into the sky. Everything seemed to be whipping around in a tornado of color, light and music; the sound being ear-splitting.

But then, just like that, everything fell back into place as if nothing had happened at all. The woods was still and quiet, the birds making no sound at all.

"We're here!" Phineas shouted, nearly startling Ferb into jumping ten feet in the air.

The Brit slowly took his hands from his eyes and gazed into the city of Trimequette. There was absolutely nothing that could ever describe its alluring form. Words would do it a great injustice, but I will try my best to paint you a picture.

The light blue road seemed to sparkle with magic as it lead into the city, breaking off at different places going to who-knows-where. The grass so green and luscious that it almost looked unreal. There were birds flying around the outskirts of the city as well, only these were far more gorgeous and painted with vibrant patterns that Ferb had never even seen before.

But the city itself... Oh the buildings were basking in their own glory! It looked as if they were made of gold and silver, the sunlight shining off of the sparkling metal to create a light of their own. The flowers there looked as if they had been drawn by hand, not one being identical to the other. There were so many colors the prince could see, colors that he would have never put together back in the village, but seemed to be perfect for each other. He would like to see the most skilled painter in all of the kingdom try to paint that precious, breathtaking sight.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Phineas said, trying desperately not to laugh at Ferb's stunned expression. The Brit merely nodded in response as the quizit took his hand and pulled him forward gently to the city.

As soon as Ferb's foot touched the glimmering blue path, he felt an instant change. He felt lighter, more at ease than he had when he had left the castle with Phineas. Like all of his burdening worries were slipping away.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. _Wasn't that a part of the chant?_ Indeed it had been, for those were the words that the creature had spoken.

"I need to come here more often," Ferb said, gazing everywhere he could, trying not to miss any single thing. "I feel really happy."

Phineas nodded with a gentle grin. "That's the thing about Trimequette... It makes you feel so light and optimistic inside," he said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The quizit took the prince's wrist and started to pull him along like a dog does to a its master when wanting to play. Ferb complied happily, still looking around in awe at all of the marvelous colors. Phineas did not run this time for the sake of the green haired prince but walked at a calm steady pace, although wanting to get to the city as quick as possible.

The two arrived at the golden, shimmering gates of the place and stopped, for the doors were shut tight. Ferb raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Phin," he said, looking over to the creature. "Don't we need to get in to actually see the place?"

Phineas nodded with a cheeky grin. "Why yes, yes we do. And, of course, Trimequette being a city of magic, you have to use magic to get in."

Ferb smiled nervously. "Uhhh... Don't do anything big, okay?"

The quizit laughed and shook his head assuringly. "No, no, I won't. Cross my heart! You just need a little pinch," he said, walking over to the very middle of the gates. "Besides, I'm not very good with magic either."

The prince's eyes widened. "Wait, what-!"

But he had no time to rethink following the creature to the city of magic for Phineas raised a feathered hand and placed it upon the gates so that each half of it was touching either side of the door. For a moment nothing happened so Ferb became suspicious.

"Are you sure that's-!"

But he was interrupted by the quizit who reached back and quickly yet gently placed a finger to the lips of the prince, making the Brit recoil in shock.

"Just wait," the creature reassured him.

Sure enough, there was a light that began to glow from beneath the quizit's hand, extending out and wrapping around his arm, making Phineas giggle childishly. The yellow little sparks began to fly out from under Phineas' hand, leaving bright trails of color everywhere they went. Then a thunderous wind began to blow, pushing the two back. The light sparkled and gleamed in brilliance, colors of every kind and radiance swirling all around the two.

There was a bright flash and a burst of air coursed through them creating a shock vibrating inside of the two. Then, all was quiet. The spell had finished and all was calm."I... I thought you said... You were going to just do a little bit...?" Ferb panted in amazement.

Phineas shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't want to tell you what'd really happen because I was afraid you'd turn back."

Ferb crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well, the next time you're going to do something big like that, tell me."

"Okeedokee!"

The British prince chuckled and rolled his eyes looking up and into the now available Trimequette. Now that the gates had been opened, it seemed as if a veil had been lifted, making everything around them seem all so surreal.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Phineas asked, taking a step forward. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you! They'd love ya to bits."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"It's a metaphor," the quizit replied nervously.

And with that, the two took their first steps together past the golden, sparkling gates of the city, and into the realm itself. The moment they did, it was as if something had changed. Something incredible.

The two trotted up to the first building, Phineas pointing at it excitedly. "This is the place where we store all the food we collect. It's so close to the outside so the other creatures won't have to carry it so far from the place where they found it."

Ferb nodded in understanding, too busy looking up at a palace in front of them. It was the tallest of all the structures in the land, almost looking like it was touching the very floor of Heaven. It was colored so beautifully and carefully that it looked too delicate to be touched, yet strong enough to withstand the most dangerous of winds.

"Ferb? What're ya lookin' at?"

The Brit raised a finger to point at the magical view. Phineas looked up and grinned when he realized where the prince was looking.

"That's Jaiqueen, jewel of Trimequette. That's where Lord Fireblade lives!" he said giggling in excitement.

Ferb smiled in awe. "Wow... It's beautiful."

But, just at the mention of the lord, the green-haired teenager remembered something. He was NOT supposed to be here. At all. Come to think of it, he had not seen any creatures at all... Which could only mean one thing.

"Hey Phin, didn't you say Lord Fireblade hated humans?"

Phineas was about to answer when a look of horror washed across his face. Oh _no_. What had he done? He was about to turn and take the Brit's hand to lead him back when there was a voice that boomed all across the way. One that he knew all too well.

"Phineas! What. Are. _You_. **_DOING_**?"

Lord Fireblade himself.

* * *

**Oh. Boy. What have I done? Now is the time y'all have been waiting for... The big moment when Mr. Fireblade pops his cap. xDDD**

**Of course, that's only going to happen next Wednesday. ^^**

**- Lovey**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys... **

**I'm very sorry this isn't a chapter. But I have put everything I'm doing on hold, like, everywhere. I'm on hold on dA as well. School, FLL, adoptions... It's just too much. I can't keep up anymore. So I've put everything on hold for a while until things get back under control. I just can't handle the pressure. **

**Sorry, guys. **

**- LoveyLoo**


End file.
